Un Nuevo Reflejo
by Yoski
Summary: Meses despues de los eventos de PotWK, la vida de Artemis Entreri está a punto de cambiar drásticamente una noche en la Puerta de Vaasa.
1. Muerte en la noche

Yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes descritos en esta historia. Sus dueños son R.A. Salvatore y WotC.

**¡ESTA HISTORIA TIENE SPOILERS DE "PROMISE OF THE WITCH KING",** si no lo has leído, estás advertido¡¡Lee bajo tu propio riesgo!

Solo aclarando antes de empezar: " " Es para diálogos. - - Es para los pensamientos

* * *

Ches (Marzo), 1369

La primavera apenas había comenzado a dar muestras del fin del cruel invierno, detalles tan pequeños como el deshielo y el verdor de uno que otro árbol solitario. Así, la fría noche de Ches había caído sobre la Puerta de Vaasa desde hacia ya varias horas. La diferencia de aquella noche con el resto era simple: La puerta había sido infiltrada por fuerzas del norte. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Artemis Entreri se preguntaba lo mismo. Algunos techos ardían junto con tiendas de campaña a lo largo de la muralla, levantando chispas y dotando al lugar de un fulgor rojo y naranja

Artemis se movía a través de las calles con una velocidad sin igual. A su alrededor los guardias y algunos soldados peleaban para repeler a la amenaza... maldijo en voz baja mientras otro pobre diablo se cruzaba en su camino y caía muerto antes de siquiera poder levantar su espada para atacarle. Pateó el cuerpo a un lado y siguió su camino en dirección a la taberna al final de la sinuosa calle. Tenía prisa. Los intrusos habían llegado hasta esa parte sin problemas y los soldados y los aventureros que habían sido tomados por sorpresa daban su mejor esfuerzo por terminar con aquel peligro.

Un guardia herido en el suelo levantó la mano pidiendo ayuda, tratando de llamar la atención del asesino. Artemis solo pasó de largo, sin bajar la velocidad. No tenía tiempo que perder. Había alguien más que podía estar necesitando de su ayuda en esos momentos. El último tramo de la calle se había vuelto una carnicería. "Demonios" gruñó y sorteó los cuerpos acercándose cada vez más la taberna.

Ella debía estar ahí, se convenció a si mismo. Ella debía estar dentro de la taberna desde antes de que hubieran dado la alarma, pues ya no solía salir de noche. El sonido del choque de unas espadas más adelante le hizo acelerar el paso. Artemis tenía razón. Calihye se encontraba a la entrada del edificio, terminando de rematar a uno de los intrusos. Se veía fatigada, concluyó Artemis. En una situación normal, no se hubiera preocupado en que Calihye peleara por su cuenta. Ella era capaz, pero las circunstancias en las que se encontraba eran especiales. Una simple mirada bastó para darse cuenta que ella era la única que quedaba de pie en la taberna. –Claro que sabe defenderse- pensó Artemis sintiendo un extraño alivio.

La vio apoyándose en la puerta al notarlo venir. Apenas podía respirar con el gran abdomen que llevaba ya con ella varios meses. Parecía que en el tramo que los separaba ya no había ningún peligro, solo cuerpos sin vida. Pero las habilidades de Entreri no lo traicionaron esta vez… justo a la derecha de Calihye a no mas de 20 pasos surgió un arquero del interior de un edificio. Arco tensado, flecha preparada, apuntando a la media elfa...

"¡Derecha!" exclamó Artemis advirtiendo el peligro, corriendo de nuevo. ¿Por qué se había detenido? Se había quedado mirándola... No tuvo que repetir la advertencia para que ella reaccionara. Calihye lanzó una de las dos dagas que todavía llevaba consigo hacia el arquero. No tuvo necesidad de lanzar la otra, pues la primera se había ido a incrustar a la garganta del atacante….pero tampoco podía lanzar la daga restante. Había reaccionado un segundo muy tarde. La flecha se había alojado limpiamente en su pecho, lanzándola un paso hacia atrás por la impresión y la fuerza del impacto.

"NO" gritó con frustración Entreri y justo en ese momento un segundo arquero surgió del edificio contiguo a él. Artemis movió Charon's Claw frente a él bloqueando la flecha que le había acabado de disparar. En cuestión de un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había acercado al arquero quien de nuevo intentó en vano de dispararle. Entreri se deslizó hacía los pies de su atacante, pateando una de sus piernas y haciéndolo caer. Un rápido vistazo hacia la taberna le bastó para descubrir que Calihye ya no se encontraba de pie sino tirada en el piso de la entrada.

El arquero trató en vano de levantarse solo para encontrarse de lleno con la empuñadura de Charon's Claw. Artemis lo había golpeado tan fuerte en su enojo que temía haberlo matado. Lo tomó por el cuello de la armadura de cuero que llevaba y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta donde estaba ella. Los últimos pasos le resultaron una eternidad y pudo ver claramente que el flechazo había sido mortal. Tragó saliva inconscientemente y tocó el cuello… No tenía pulso. "Vamos, vamos" Entreri todavía parecía albergar alguna esperanza; rápidamente extrajo la flecha de su pecho, sacó su daga vampírica poniéndola en la mano de Calihye y acercó al inconciente arquero. Tomo la mano de Calihye entre las suyas y clavó la daga en el antebrazo del intruso activando la habilidad vampírica de la misa… Artemis esperó unos instantes. La herida de Calihye no se recuperaba aunque la daga estuviera haciendo su trabajo.

"Muerta" casi escupió la palabra. Artemis miró con furia al arquero que no tenía idea que su energía vital estaba siendo absorbida por la daga. El asesino empuñó Charon's Claw y de un solo y preciso movimiento separó su cabeza del resto del cuerpo. ¡Qué más daba!

Respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse. Últimamente las emociones comenzaban a abrumarlo con demasiada facilidad, según su parecer. Observó el vientre de Calihye. Estaba embarazada. De él. Su hijo. ¡Cómo deseaba tener otro cuerpo para decapitar en ese momento! Pero… ¿realmente era demasiado tarde? La posibilidad quedó en el aire mientras su mirada seguía fija en el vientre de Calihye.

Sin pensarlo más la levantó llevándola al interior de la taberna alejándose de cualquier otro maldito arquero que apareciera. Todas las mesas habían sido volteadas por las peleas o por la prisa de huir, así que la depositó en el suelo.

Se movió rápidamente hacia un lado y despejó el vientre de Calihye de las ropas que lo cubrían. 8 meses de embarazo estaban enfrente de él. Guardó con cuidado su daga vampírica y tomó la daga que ella no había logrado lanzar. No tenía deseo de usar su propia daga para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tenía que sacar al bebé. Sabía exactamente qué cortar pero…algo lo estaba deteniendo. La sensación de que estaba perdiendo un valioso tiempo le hizo recuperar la confianza que necesitaba y procedió a hacer el primer corte. Usaba toda su habilidad y precisión con la daga, capa tras capa de delgada carne.

La sangre fluyó de pronto de manera constante. No pudo evitar observar el rostro de Calihye al llegar hasta la matriz haciendo el último y definitivo corte. Puso la daga a un lado e introdujo las manos con cierta ansiedad. De pronto tuvo el deseo de devolver el estómago. Hacia años, si no décadas, que la sangre no le provocaba aquella sensación…pero simplemente en esos momentos….

Sin darse cuenta que seguía en su tarea, sacó el pequeño cuerpo del bebé del interior. Tomó la daga casi como un reflejo y cortó el cordón, trayendo al bebé contra sí. Hasta ese momento se percató que había aguantado la respiración durante todo el proceso. Todo había pasado en cuestión de un par de minutos.

Artemis observó a la criatura en sus brazos. Era pequeño. No recordaba que los recién nacidos fueran tan pequeños…tan frágiles…. ¿había visto realmente a un recién nacido? De pronto, el bebé comenzó a llorar, sobresaltándolo. Artemis le miró alarmado sin saber qué le pasaba… el bebé estaba cubierto de sangre¿La sangre de Calihye o la de él, la suya propia? Se preguntó preocupado.

"¿Artemis?" la voz del Jarlaxle lo sacó de su tenso trance. Afuera parecía que las cosas estaban siendo controladas y que la batalla estaba a punto de terminar. El drow miró desde el umbral de la puerta a Calihye tirada en el piso, el charco de sangre y al bebé con Artemis. Comprendió inmediatamente lo que había sucedido. Frunció el ceño y dio un pequeño suspiro de resignación. "mmh…"

El bebé siguió llorando "¿Lo corté¿Lo lastimé?" preguntó de pronto Artemis tratando en vano de encontrar alguna herida, aunque con toda aquella sangre, la tarea no era nada fácil. Se sentía tan… impotente. El drow se acercó y sacó de entre sus ropas lo que parecía un gran pañuelo y tomó al bebé sin que Artemis hiciera algún intento de evitarlo.

"Ella" dijo Jarlaxle

"¿..Qué?" preguntó confundido el asesino. Por alguna extraña razón parecía estar escuchando todo desde otro plano… su alrededor se sentía irreal.

"Es una niña" aclaró el drow a su compañero . Jarlaxle inspeccionó rápidamente a la pequeña y continuó "Descuida, está perfectamente bien" le aseguró a Artemis limpiando el rostro de la bebé mientras la misma seguía llorando. "Será mejor retirarnos"

"Sí" respondió mecánicamente Artemis. No podía apartar la vista del rostro de Calihye.

"Vamos a casa entonces" concluyó Jarlaxle encaminándose a la puerta llevando consigo a la bebé. Se detuvo en el umbral y dio la vuelta esperando a su amigo. "¿Artemis?" preguntó con curiosidad.

Por más que lo deseara, Entreri parecía estar bajo algún tipo de hechizo paralizante y levantarse le era imposible. Por fin el drow habló "Me adelantaré…será bueno despedirte …nos veremos en casa" la voz de Jarlaxle poseía cierto tono de comprensión que Artemis no podía terminar de descifrar. Solo asintió con la cabeza y oyó como el drow dejaba el lugar.

-¿Despedirse?- se preguntó Artemis. ¿Qué más podía hacer¿Por qué estaba tan afectado? No creía haber amado Calihye, pero entonces ¿qué era eso que sentía?

-Decepción- trató de responderse. –Desilusión- ¿Por qué? Artemis se llevó la mano al bolsillo donde guardaba la flauta. ¿Cuánto de lo que había experimentado en los últimos meses eran por su influencia¿Cuánto era real? No tenía una respuesta concisa pero estaba seguro de una cosa: No deseaba que Calihye muriera… menos ahora. ¿Qué había sido entonces? –una amiga- concluyó.

Recordó que al principio había estado con ella solo por la "compañía", un experimento, pero a los pocos meses habían sido sorprendidos por ese "pequeño" accidente. Ninguno de los dos lo esperaba.

Artemis miró la cicatriz en el rostro de Calihye y sabía que ella también llevaba consigo cicatrices interiores… en el corazón. A veces lograba abrirse con ella cómo lo había hecho con Dwahvel. –Una amiga- repitió en su mente. Se acercó y acarició casi torpemente la mejilla marcada de Calihye manchándola sin querer con un poco de sangre. Esta vez, pudo levantarse y de a una de las mesas tiradas recogió un mantel blanco colocándolo sobre el cuerpo de la media elfa. Era todo lo que podía hacer por ella a esas alturas.

Dio la vuelta y trató de alejarse solo pudiendo llegar hasta la puerta. Contempló el exterior en la calle; cuerpos, sangre e incendio. Una mueca de disgusto cruzó su rostro -¿por qué?- la pregunta volvía a su mente, lo cual comenzaba a incomodarlo. "Adiós Calihye" dijo en voz baja. Quiso añadir algo más pero las palabras simplemente no surgieron. -Ella comprendería- concluyó sin más preámbulos. Artemis respiró profundamente y salió a la calle sin mirar hacia atrás. Debía encontrarse con Jarlaxle … y su hija.

Ese pensamiento le hizo detenerse en seco. Bajó la mirada al piso dándose cuenta del significado de aquellas palabras en su mente –Una amiga y la madre de mi hija- corrigió ese detalle mientras se ponía de nuevo en marcha el sur de la puerta de Vaasa.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer mi historia! Estuve pensándolo por mucho tiempo y en una semana subo el siguiente capítulo. Tengo planeadas 3 partes para subir a Fanfiction, pero si tiene suficientes reviews podría pensar en seguir. ¡Por favor digan lo que piensan sobre el tema!

Quiero dar gracias a Ysabella, quien fue mi Editora mientras escribía el Fanfic, aclarándome dudas sobre detalles de la historia y errores de redacción. ¡Mil Gracias!


	2. Indefensa

Yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes descritos en esta historia. Sus dueños son R.A. Salvatore y WotC.

**¡ESTA HISTORIA TIENE SPOILERS DE "PROMISE OF THE WITCH KING",** si no lo has leído, estás advertido¡Lee bajo tu propio riesgo!

* * *

Capítulo 2

La viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza desde el norte, empujando la capa de Artemis hacia delante. Miró con desgano a su alrededor solo para confirmar sus suposiciones sobre el resultado del ataque sorpresa: los aventureros de la puerta de Vaasa habían sido suficientemente capaces de frenar a los invasores.

-No sin algunas muertes- pensó Entreri de forma incómoda. ¿Cuántas veces le daría vuelta al asunto? Apenas había transcurrido media hora y estaba casi seguro de que cada diez pasos el pensamiento volvía a surgir en su mente. Calihye estaba muerta. -Punto final- trató de convencer a su mente para que lo dejara en paz, por lo menos hasta que llegara a la villa de Bloodstone. Ya había hecho los arreglos para que se encargaran del cuerpo de Calihye y que le hicieran llegar sus cosas a la villa y sentía que no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar.

Casi por curiosidad se giró y contempló de frente la muralla a lo lejos. Parecía totalmente intacta. Artemis frunció el seño y desvió su vista más al oeste, hacia la única entrada de la muralla. Las puertas estaban en perfectas condiciones. No parecía que hubieran entrado por ahí… a decir verdad la zona frente a las puertas parecía ser una de las menos afectadas. ¿Qué había pasado entonces?

Artemis no se encontraba ahí cuando el ataque había empezado. El estaba en la villa de Bloodstone, junto con Jarlaxle, atendiendo unos asuntos para el Rey Gareth… y uno que otro encargo de la Ciudadela de los Asesinos (lo cual no le caía nada en gracia). Fue entonces cuando el mensaje de alarma llegó hasta la villa desde la Puerta de Vaasa. La gente se organizó rápidamente… aunque la villa de Bloodstone no tenía en si una fuerza militar, muchos no querían quedarse sentados a esperar que lo que estaba atacando por el norte llegara hasta ellos (fuese lo que fuese).

Artemis y Jarlaxle por su parte habían salido inmediatamente partieron junto con un pequeño grupo hacia la puerta a galope tendido. La oscuridad de la noche no había sido problema para el asesino y el drow. Adelantaron fácilmente a sus acompañantes y hubieran llegado antes de no ser por el mal estado del camino. Una sensación de preocupación había abrumado al asesino y al parecer sus instintos estaban en lo correcto… para la desgracia de Calihye.

Artemis miró el cielo tratando de adivinar la hora pero la luna y las estrellas estaban cubiertas por una capa de nubes grises, advirtiendo la probable llegada de una tormenta. El viento frío y fuerte parecía confirmar esa noción. -Pasada la media noche- fue lo único que pudo pensar. Artemis sacudió la cabeza, solo le faltaba que la tormenta lo sorprendiera de camino a la villa. La idea de quedarse un poco más en la Puerta de Vaasa no le parecía amena, no por el momento.

Antes de llegar al final de los campamentos, pudo ver claramente que los soldados de la Puerta habían conseguido atrapar a algunos de los invasores. Información era lo que necesitaban en esos momentos, concluyó. Esperaba que consiguieran nombres de responsables y lugares. Si se negaban a hablar, estaría encantado de prestar sus servicios y (si tenía suficiente suerte) podría convencer a Jarlaxle de revelarles algunas ideas en cuanto a torturas drow. Después de eso, con algo tiempo y recursos, podría darles una visita personal. La idea le apeteció tanto que no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Con aquello en mente llegó por fin a una zona despejada y sacó una figurilla de obsidiana con forma de un caballo de apariencia malévola. La puso en el suelo y dio un paso atrás mientras decía la palabra de activación "_Blackfire_". En ese instante unas llamas oscuras y púrpuras surgieron del suelo y rápidamente se formó un caballo negro que parecía hecho de niebla. De su nariz salía un vapor fétido y sus ojos rojos parecían estar llenos de odio. Sin hacer caso a aquellos detalles, Artemis se dispuso a montar a aquella bestia que le había proporcionado Jarlaxle meses atrás. "A casa" musitó el asesino sin mucha emoción. Movió un poco las riendas y el animal comenzó su trote hacia el sur. Cada vez que sus cascos golpeaban el suelo parecían producir flamas lo cual le daba una apariencia bastante imponente.

-Casa- pensó frunciendo el entrecejo. Para él, la palabra en sí había perdido su significado desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Calimport había sido su 'hogar', incluso Memnon en tiempos mucho más tempranos… antes de que las circunstancias lo obligaran a pelear por su supervivencia. Trató de distraer su mente de aquella época en especial y se concentró en el pasado más reciente.

Cuando Calihye le había dado la noticia de que estaba embarazadasu reacción fue solamente un "Oh" con algo de sorpresa. Pero solo pasaron un par de semanas antes de que el peso de lo que aquello implicaba se asentara bien en su mente. Iba a ser padre. Pero aquella palabra no iba con él… ¿Cómo podíaél serun padre? Era un asesino, de eso no tenía duda. Un destructor de vidas, no creador de ellas.

La casa había sido idea de Jarlaxle. Cuando el drow se enteró de la inminente llegada de un "nuevo Entreri" parecía que había conseguido una nueva gema mágica. Artemis podría haber jurado que estaba más emocionado que él y Calihye juntos, y por momentos aquella repentina efusividad y alegría le hacían meditar si el drow no tenía planeado algo a sus espaldas, cómo solía pasar de vez en cuando.

El rápido crecimiento de la villa Bloodstone había dado pauta a la construcción de algunas nuevas casas. Con el nuevo estatus que habían conseguido el verano pasado, le fue pan comido al drow conseguir una pequeña casa para la futura madre. A Calihye el detalle le pareció demasiado y rechazó el regalo hasta que fuera el momento del parto. Artemis le había entendido perfectamente: temía perder su libertad. Igual que él, la media elfa no apetecía una vida familiar y tranquila. El amor a la aventura y la buena paga de las orejas en la puerta eran demasiado como para abandonarlas así no más. Aunque eso es lo que había comprendido él.

A pesar de ese detalle, ella había dejado en claro que podría encargarse sola del bebé, pero algo en el fondo de Artemis le llevó a insistir en poner algo de su parte. No iba a casarse o algo ridículo por el estilo, pero sentía cierta responsabilidad hacía era su sangre. Quedaron de acuerdo en que él vería que no faltara nada…y con la asistencia de Jarlaxle seguramente sería tarea fácil.

Recordaba todo esto mientras seguía el camino a una velocidad no muy grande. Aunque el caballo mágico podía hacer más que eso, prefería no acelerar. La gente venía en las dos direcciones, unos huyendo a la villa de Bloodstone y otros pocos moviéndose hacia la Puerta de Vaasa. Tal vez tendrían amigos ahí y querían asegurarse de su estado, pensó el asesino sin prestarles mayor atención.

Al parecer la lista de amigos que él había hecho a lo largo de esos ultimos años creció de manera considerable… primero Dwahvel, luego Jarlaxle, y finalmente Calihye… más de lo que jamás se hubiera permitido tener. Todavía podía recordar sus encuentros con Drizzt Do'Urden y cómo se mofó de la amistad que este llevaba con sus compañeros. Pero su visita a la 'preciosa' Menzoberranzan y sus enfrentamientos perdidos con el Drow, habían dejado en Artemis un extraño y terrible vacío. -Aunque aquello no salvó a Drizzt- pensó el asesino.

Hasta donde a él concernía, Drizzt estaba en el más allá con su ridícula diosa del bosque y su pony cuernudo jugando a ser un héroe de la justicia y la bondad. "Puras patrañas" murmuró entre dientes…pero a pesar de eso, las palabras del drow resonaban como un débil eco recordándole de vez en cuando que su vida era una mentira, que carecía de sentido. Si se encontrara con el fantasma del drow ¿Qué le diría¿Le diría qué ahora tenía una hija, algo qué proteger? Negó con la cabeza desechando la idea de su mente. Encontrarse con Drizzt de nuevo -¡… Ni que estuviera vivo!- pensó con sarcasmo concentrándose mejor en el camino. Ya había pensado demasiado por esa noche.

Después de un largo rato de cabalgata divisó las luces de la villa. Solo faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer, pero la gente se mantenía alerta por cualquier eventualidad o noticia de la Puerta de Vaasa. Artemis reconoció un par de Guardias del rey Gareth que salían a su encuentro. Ellos fueron quienes le habían avisado en primera instancia del incidente en las puertas. Frenó lentamente hasta llegar con ellos y desmontó, disipando a la bestia mágica. Los guardias se le quedaron mirando unos segundos con curiosidad.

"¿Cómo está todo allá? Han llegado algunos heridos pero nada más" preguntó el más alto de los dos.

"Tienen ya las cosas bajo control, nada de qué preocuparse" dijo sin mucha emoción el asesino.

"El señor Jarlaxle llegó hace no mucho, con un bebé…" comentó el otro guardia pero lo cortó en seco Entreri.

"Si, tengo que retirarme, me esperan" sin más, dio media vuelta y caminó con cierta prisa hacia el este de la villa. Dejó a los guardias encogiéndose los hombros mejor preocupándose en recibir al resto que apenas venía llegando. La gente se encontraba en el umbral de sus hogares, algunos todavía en su ropa de noche envueltos en sabanas mientras hablaban con sus vecinos sobre aquel terrible evento. Las puertas suponían la seguridad del valle de Bloodstone ¿Qué pasaría si no era así?

Artemis caminó un poco más hasta que llegó al borde del río Beaumaris. Ahí se encontraban algunas casas que parecían relativamente nuevas y se dirigió a una en especial. La casa tenía dos pisos, fachada de madera y aunque no era grande, Entreri no podía quejarse. Cruzó el vago intento de jardín con el que el invierno no había tenido piedad y llegó hasta la puerta. Ésta se abrió sin que tuviera que tocar y del otro lado pudo ver a Jarlaxle invitándolo a pasar.

"¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?" preguntó con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Nada en especial" no se sentía con ganas de charlar demasiado. Entró a la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Solo había una vela iluminando la habitación de entrada que consistía en un par de sillones y un comedor. Más allá se alcanzaba a distinguir unas escaleras de madera al segundo piso y lo que parecía ser un pequeño pasillo que daba a la cocina y un par de cuartos más. El resto estaba en penumbras, lo cual no era problema para ninguno de los dos.

"Yo tuve una compañía bastante amena" indicó de manera casual el drow sentándose en uno de los sillones que él mismo había conseguido. A decir verdad, la mitad de las cosas que ahí se encontraban eran gracias a Jarlaxle. Artemis no se había interesado en aquellos detalles ya que simplemente no pensaba pasar mucho tiempo en ese lugar, solo lo estrictamente necesario. Al final las cosas parecían que no iban a ser como las tenía planeadas.

"Debió ser una charla muy interesante" comentó con sarcasmo Entreri. Jarlaxle no pudo evitar una leve risa "¿Está arriba?" preguntó al drow, quien sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"En el cuarto principal" se levantó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras mientras Artemis tomaba la vela y le seguía. El segundo piso solo consistía en una sala de estar, la alcoba principal y un cuarto de baño. El elfo oscuro se movía tan silenciosamente como podía esperarse y abrió con lentitud la parcialmente cerrada puerta de la alcoba. Movió el brazo indicándole a Artemis que pasara. Este lo hizo sin hacerlo esperar.

La pequeña estaba dormida envuelta totalmente en suaves y calientes cobijas en medio de la cama. Por un instante la cama le parecía inmensa para la bebé. -Totalmente indefensa- se dijo Artemis como si no se lo creyera. Dejó la vela en la mesita de noche y se paró al lado del lecho inclinándose un poco hacia delante como viendo el fondo de un muy profundo pozo. La bebé no tenía ni rastros de manchas de sangre y todo sugería que se sentía cómoda y segura. Ahora que la veía de manera mas detallada, notó el cabello oscuro y tupido en su cabeza. No recordaba si le había visto los ojos pero estaba casi seguro que debían ser oscuros como los suyos. Tuvo el repentino impulso detocar a la pequeña y acercó lentamente su mano, pero Jarlaxle lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del hombro.

_"No pensarás cargarla así como estás ¿verdad? Me costó trabajo limpiarla _" explicó Jarlaxle por medio del lenguaje de señas de los drow. Artemis se miró y recordó que estaba cubierto por la sangre de Calihye. Sus manos, sus antebrazos, parte de las piernas se habían manchado por el charco de sangre y ni decir de su pecho, en donde había tenido a la criatura hasta que Jarlaxle la había tomado… quien por cierto, estaba totalmente inmaculado. _"Ve y lávate, dejé un cambio de ropa en el baño" _explicó el drow con una sonrisa admirable.

Artemis resopló levemente y asintió saliendo del cuarto. En el baño, la tina estaba ya lista con agua, una barra de jabón y un cepillo. Lentamente se desvistió y aventó la ropa manchada hacia una esquina; tenía la impresión de que no volvería a usar jamás esas prendas. Se enjuagó primero el exceso de sangre y luego se metió completo en la tina. Poco a poco el agua tomó una leve tonalidad rosa, combinándose con la espuma blanca del jabón. –La sangre de ella- susurró en su mente mientras se frotaba. Cuando estuvo seguro que estaba lo más limpio posible salió de la tina y tomó una toalla colgada de un gancho en la pared. Ahí mismo estaba un espejo mediano y una silla, dónde Jarlaxle había puesto su ropas limpias. Terminó de secarse y se envolvió la toalla a la cadera mientras fijaba la vista en su reflejo.

¿Qué haría ahora? Él no sabía nada de niños. Aunque dijeran que todos habían sido niños en un tiempo… su caso fue muy diferente. Sus diez primeros años no podía catalogarlos como los mejores de su vida. No con el hombre que había tenido como padre, ni por tío… Casi por reflejo apretó los dientes. Había sido un niño que no sabía, que no podía defenderse. Artemis se había quedado solo, su madre muerta no pudo evitar el destino que le esperaba. De pronto la realidad lo golpeó como si fuera un gigante de hielo.

Su hija solo lo tenía a él… Estaba sola. ¿Nadie más la protegería? No, no estaba sola, él no la dejaría sola. No permitiría que tuviera que pelear por sobrevivir en medio de las calles de alguna maldita ciudad. No iba a dejar que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima. No como a él…. iba a destripar al desgraciado que lo hiciera, tan lentamente que hasta él se aburriría. Lo abrumó la posibilidad de no llenar sus propias expectativas, de fallarle. No cometería los mismos errores de su padre y su tío. Él no la traicionaría, nunca la abandonaría, era su sangre. Era… él.

El aire le faltó por un leve segundo. Miró hacia el suelo y se apoyó con una mano en la pared. Se recuperó rápidamente y empezó a cambiarse con las nuevas ropas que Jarlaxle le había dado. Ya no quiso pensar más. Haría lo que pudiera, eso era todo lo que podía prometerse.

Terminó de cerrarse la camisa mientras pasaba de nuevo a la alcoba principal. Jarlaxle estaba sentado con la bebé en los brazos dándole leche en una mamila de cristal. Algo le decía a Artemis que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

"Tenía hambre y despertó" habló en voz baja el drow. Entreri se acercó un poco dándose cuenta que la pequeña estaba con los ojos abiertos. Tenía curiosidad…

"Ojos oscuros" confirmó sus suposiciones.

"Si, y solo espero que no haya sacado tu sentido del humor ¡sería una verdadera lástima!" declaró con sarcasmo Jarlaxle. Artemis solo encogió los hombros y se sentó en la orilla de la cama observando con curiosidad al drow.

"¿Ya habías cuidado de niños antes?" la posibilidad parecía tan lejana pero aún así lo preguntó.

"Podría decir que un par… hubo algunos en Bregan D'aerthe que llegaron muy pequeños" comentó sin prestar mucha atención al asesino. "Te esperan largas noches, amigo mío" alzó la vista y le sonrió de manera irónica. Se levantó y con cuidado pasó la pequeña a los brazos de Artemis, quien no tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo sostenerla. Después de algunos intentos encontró la manera correcta cuando Jarlaxle le dio su aprobación con una sonrisa.

"No puede ser tan difícil" concluyó a secas Artemis recibiendo la mamila de Jarlaxle. Éste no pudo evitar una risita al oír al humano. En su cara parecía estar escrita la frase _–No tiene idea- _

* * *

¡He aquí el segundo capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado 


	3. Un pequeño problema

Capitulo 3

Habían pasado 30 días desde que Calihye había muerto y la bebé quedó a cargo de Artemis. 30 largas noches de incesante llorar y necesidad de atención. 30 días.

Artemis Entreri se preguntaba cómo era posible que la raza humana hubiera soportado TANTOS nacimientos. Gracias a su buena condición física había logrado sobrevivir sin muchos problemas esas primeras noches, pero eso no le exentaba de estar mental y físicamente fatigado. Estaba un poco desaliñado y sin rasurar. Para su alivio, Jarlaxle parecía tener suficientes conocimientos sobre bebés como para apoyarlo. La idea del drow cuidando a un infante le provocaba a veces escalofríos, pero era eso o nada.

Jarlaxle le instruía en los pequeños detalles de cómo sostenerla o darle de comer hasta la manera correcta de cambiar un pañal. Parecía físicamente imposible que algo hiciera tanto si comía tan poco, pero ahí estaba la bebé como prueba viviente al respecto. Tal vez cambiar pañales era lo que más aborrecía hacer, seguido de cerca por la toma cada dos horas y el lavado de las mamilas. Claro, Jarlaxle había conseguido a una 'mucama' para ayudar en esos detalles, pero Artemis se veía renuente a dejar a una extraña a cargo de su hija.

Por fortuna, ahora, parecía que la niña comenzaba a aplicar un horario fijo de sueño, y comenzaba a dormir casi 4 horas seguidas por la noche… justo lo que él necesitaba. Era como una larga batalla y ahora él tenía la balanza a su favor.

-No vas a ganarme- pensaba el asesino cuando la extraña jaqueca le atacaba cada vez que la pequeña lloraba sin razón aparente. Tal vez eso era lo que más le desesperaba… que solo llorara. Odiaba no poder hacer nada al respecto. Se sentía tan impotente solo quedarse ahí y oírla llorar durante horas… Hasta que Jarlaxle usaba alguna de sus tantas habilidades para silenciar el cuarto o dormirla mágicamente.

Pero eran momentos como los que estaba pasando en ese instante que hacían parecer que todo valía la pena. Artemis se encontraba recostado en la gran cama con la cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha mirando a la pequeña bebé envuelta a su lado. Dormía tan plácidamente, en total silencio, que la noción de esa paz se le contagiaba a él. La bebé bostezó abriendo su diminuta boca inhalando aire por ella y como si nada volvió al mundo de los sueños. Era cuando estaba solo con ella, y ella apretaba uno de sus dedos, o le miraba fijamente a los ojos… eran esos momentos los que le robaban una sonrisa ¡A él¡Artemis Entreri! El amo del autocontrol, de la seriedad…

Artemis negó con la cabeza. Había cambiado y eso no podía negarlo. Ya no guardaba todo en una caja en lo más olvidado de su ser. Estaba comenzando a dejar salir aquellos extraños sentimientos. Sentimientos que reconocía había tenido en su niñez, antes de haber presenciado los horrores que le habían convertido en el mejor asesino de Calimport.

Entreri observó su mano izquierda donde tenía sostenida la flauta. La bebé había estado llorando de nuevo sin razón y Jarlaxle no estaba en la casa para la desgracia de la paciencia de Artemis. Así que, ante las pocas opciones que tenía, hizo lo que cualquier asesino que ha perdido su juicio haría…

…Le tocó una melodía en la flauta.

La bebé se calmó, dejó de llorar y observaba a su padre mientras éste tocaba una canción. No tardó mucho en dormirse ante las notas y Artemis volvió a sonreír. Sonreía demasiado, se dijo, pero por fortuna solo sucedía cuando estaba a solas con ella. Se sentía seguro…

Se preguntó si todos los padres se sentirían igual. "No" murmuró con un odio tan implícito que hubiera hecho temblar a quien lo estuviera oyendo. No, no todos se sentían como él… entonces cómo era posible que abandonaran a sus hijos, que los traicionaran, que fueran capaces de… --

Artemis cortó en seco el pensamiento. Eso no tenía por qué sacarlo de su caja de los recuerdos, se convenció. Respiró profundamente y levantó con sumo cuidado a la bebé colocándola sobre su pecho. Era perfecta, tan simple como eso. Tenía fuerza…pues cuando tomaba su dedo no lo dejaba ir. Tenía un excelente sentido del oído, pues cuando ellos hablaban ella trataba de ubicarlos. Reaccionaba cuando la tocaban demostrando excelentes reflejos. Tenía resistencia para llorar horas y horas sin descanso… para luego comer y seguir llorando por más horas. Y era hermosa. Artemis no sabía dónde acomodar esa ultima verdad pero hasta dónde él le concernía, su hija era perfecta. Punto. Quien le dijera lo contrario terminaría con la daga vampírica en el pecho.

En ese instante, reconoció el sonido de la puerta de la casa abriéndose. Jarlaxle había llegado a casa. Con la mayor delicadeza posible colocó a la niña de nuevo en la cama, se guardo la flauta y se acomodó poniendo sus brazos tras la cabeza, dando la impresión de que había estado descansando todo el tiempo. La seriedad volvió a abarcar su rostro dándole esa mirada dura e indiferente.

La puerta de la alcoba se abrió revelando a un Jarlaxle con su típica despampanante sonrisa. Parecía estar misteriosamente feliz.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" preguntó el drow.

"Se puso a llorar pero pude dormirla…" Artemis se incorporó en la orilla de la cama, estirándose y masajeando su cuello.

"¿En serio¿Lo lograste¿Si magia?" la sorpresa de Jarlaxle solo hizo encogerse de hombros al humano. "Aah, mi amigo¡estás mejorando!" felicitó a su compañero palmeándolo en el hombro. El drow volteó a ver a la bebé y aunque estaba dormida le susurró "Tu papi está haciendo un mejor trabajo ¿verdad?"

"Déjala, la vas a despertar con tu voz" reprendió Artemis.

"Con mi voz solo puede disfrutar y tener hermosos sueños" dijo en tono ofendido provocando unos gruñidos incomprensibles de la boca de Artemis. "Tu padre no entiende los conceptos de la belleza, pero no te preocupes, yo si te voy a enseñar todo lo que sé…." Jarlaxle se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, cosa que extrañó a Artemis. El drow podía pasarse toda una hora hablando con la pobre bebé pero ese repentino silencio le llamó la atención.

"¿Qué pasa?" se levantó alarmado. La cara del Jarlaxle estaba mortalmente seria. ¿Había dejado de respirar? Artemis había escuchado que muchos bebés simplemente paraban de respirar en sus sueños, solo para ser encontrados al día siguiente inertes en sus cunas. La posibilidad le hizo parar el corazón por un segundo, poniéndose pálido. "¡Qué tiene?" se acercó al drow sobresaltado.

"Lo que pasa, mi amigo…" Jarlaxle miró a Artemis con una profunda formalidad "…es que no le has puesto nombre a la criatura"

Entreri tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no golpear al drow en su calva cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la cara contando hasta un millón y dando un aliviado suspiro.

"¿No ves que necesita un nombre?" preguntó Jarlaxle consternado pero Artemis parecía no hacerle mucho caso.

"Un nombre que NO entiende"

"Pero no podemos decirle BEBÉ todo el tiempo, ya la he llamado princesa, dulcecito, corazón, pedacito de estrella…." Jarlaxle siguió por medio minuto más mientras Artemis le miraba sin mostrar emoción "… y bodoque. No puedo seguir con los adjetivos drow por que cuando se refieren a cosas pequeñas e indefensas… bueno, tu sabes, no 'nos' agradan mucho"

Oh, si… la jaqueca estaba de vuelta en la cabeza de Entreri. "¿Y quieres que le ponga un nombre…ya?" dijo en tono algo fastidiado.

"Pues, si, de preferencia… nosotros nombramos a los recién nacidos justo cuando llegan al mundo" Jarlaxle cruzó los brazos esperando la resolución del humano.

"No soy bueno con los nombres" gruñó en voz baja. A decir verdad, había esperado que Calihye se encargara de aquellos pequeños detalles.

"No es tan difícil…. ¿qué tal Calihye?" sugirió rápidamente el drow.

"No" negó de inmediato. Sentía que no podría ver a los ojos a su hija y llamarle por ese nombre. El sentimiento le parecía ridículo, pero ahí estaba. "Calihye no" miró al drow un segundo "¿cómo se llamaba tu madre?" preguntó en sarcasmo.

"¿Mi madre?" exclamó el Jarlaxle en voz baja y usando todas sus fuerzas para no reírse. Parecía que alguien les había lanzado algún hechizo para que el volumen de su voz no fuera la normal. "Me halagas, Artemis, pero el nombre de mi madre no creo que sea el indicado para una preciosura de bebé como la tuya…a menos claro que quieras que se vuelva una matrona"

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Artemis "No, claro que no" suspiró y el cuarto se quedó en silencio de nuevo.

"Erh…¿y el nombre de TU madre?" Jarlaxle se había quedado en suspenso esperando que el asesino prosiguiera.

"¿Mi madre?" Entreri levantó la vista confundido. No estaba seguro. Sería arriesgado pero… cuando la tenía en sus brazos, cuando la miraba, esos lejanos recuerdos de calor y amor surgían por leves segundos. Artemis reprimió una sonrisa y pronunció "¿Elena?"

"¿Elena Entreri?" repitió Jarlaxle meditando. "No se oye mal…¿verdad Elena?" preguntó pero la bebé seguía dormida. "¡Entonces está decido! Elena Entreri"

El asesino se encogió de hombros. "Y… ¿en dónde estuviste toda la mañana?" inquirió de manera casual mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama.

El cambio repentino de tema no tomó desprevenido al drow "Estaba caminando por ahí y encontré a un guardia que de pura casualidad nos estaba trayendo una petición del Rey Gareth…" Artemis alzó un ceja esperando que el drow continuara con su relato. "…y como seguro estabas cansado por lo de la pequeña…¿para qué molestarte? Así que fui también en tu lugar" explicó Jarlaxle.

Algo en su cabeza le decía que lo que seguía no le iba a gustar. Con la yema de los dedos comenzó a masajearse la frente. "¿y…?" Trató de prepararse mentalmente para la respuesta.

"Solo quería saber cómo seguía la pequeña y cuando nos era posible salir a patrullar un poco en Vaasa" dijo Jarlaxle. Artemis miró al drow con sospecha. La experiencia le decía que siempre había algo detrás de las palabras de Jarlaxle.

"¿Qué le dijiste?" casi escupió la pregunta.

Jarlaxle sonrió "Que la niña está en perfectas condiciones y que podíamos salir en dos días"

"¡LE DIJISTE QUÉ?" Artemis se levantó casi de un salto. La niña comenzó a llorar y fue lo único que evitó que el asesino se acercara lo suficiente al drow como para agarrarlo. "Shhh...shhh" susurró palmeando levemente a Elena. Pronto dejó de llorar y se quedó dormida de nuevo.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" preguntó Jarlaxle en voz baja ofendido "¿Me vas a negar que no quieres salir?"

Artemis gruñó, se levantó de la cama y se paró a escasos centímetros de la cara del drow. "Pues tengo un pequeño problema con ese plan…. Ese problema está en la cama y no creo que desaparezca en dos días"

Jarlaxle se alejó un poco cruzando los brazos y miró con aburrición a Entreri. "Mira¿por qué no haces cómo hacemos los drow con esos 'problemas'…?" preguntó sonriéndole de nuevo esperando calmarlo.

"¿Sacrificarla en nombre de una sádica diosa de las arañas?" expresó el asesino con ironía. La sonrisa del drow desapareció instantáneamente de su rostro y Artemis pudo notar que le costaba trabajo forzarla de nuevo.

"ehem….No, no me refería a ESO" Jarlaxle se aclaró la garganta y volvió a ser el mismo de antes "Hablo de encargarla con una nodriza"

"Ya había quedado claro que no la voy a dejar con una extraña" estaba hablando con los dientes apretados. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que explicarle eso? La Ciudadela debía andar por ahí con todos sus espías en el rincón menos esperado, y qué mejor forma de obligar a Artemis Entreri a hacer 'su trabajo' que tomando prestada a su hija durante algún tiempo. Apretó más los dientes. Cómo aborrecía tener ese tipo de debilidad ahora… ¡Cuantas veces no había recriminado a Drizzt la debilidad que le provocaba tener seres queridos? Los había usado en su contra, y sabía muy bien que otros no perderían la oportunidad para hacer lo mismo con él.

"¡Entonces tráela con nosotros!"

Artemis le miró gravemente "Por fin puedo decir que has perdido completamente el juicio" declaró convencido. Jarlaxle solo giró los ojos… el humano era más terco que un enano. "¡Qué no ves que podría matarla solo picándola con la punta de mis dedos?" señaló a Elena que estaba ajena a la discusión.

"Sabes, había una sacerdotisa en Menzoberranzan que solía hacer eso… tomaba a un…" Jarlaxle se detuvo por un segundo notando que Artemis le estaba picando las costillas con la punta del dedo "Eh...¿qué haces?"

"Me tomará tiempo, pero creo que podría matarte así"

El drow no pudo contener una suave risa y se movió terminando el 'juego' de Artemis "Está bien… Veamos…¿El problema es que sientes que ella no estaría segura?" sencillamente no se daba por vencido. "No vamos a conseguir una nueva gema (para mi desgracia), ni entrar a una fortaleza del mal o a enfrentarnos a un lych…solo vamos a patrullar" Artemis se quedó mirándolo en silencio. "¿Qué?" preguntó por fin Jarlaxle.

"Dracolich" musitó Artemis.

Jarlaxle levantó las manos como implorando "¡OH, vamos! Pensé que ya habíamos dejado eso atrás" suspiró profundamente y trató de conservar la calma. Después de todo ÉL le había dado la flauta al asesino, desencadenando toda esa serie de sentimientos. Tenía que aprender a lidiar con el 'monstruo' que había creado. "Te prometo…" se llevó la mano derecha al corazón "… que Elena va a ser la bebé más protegida en Vaasa, y tal vez todo el norte de Faerun"

Entreri se quedó perplejo "¿Por qué¿Por qué te empeñas tanto?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Porque ambos sabemos que esta vida…" abrió los brazos señalando la alcoba, y la casa en general "…no te sienta muy bien que digamos. Necesitas salir, amigo mió, sentir la aventura en tus pasos"

Artemis desvió la mirada, pero sabía que tenía razón. No podía darle la espalda así nada más a la vida que había tenido. Lo traía demasiado grabado en su ser. Pero la niña….la niña. Se maldijo en silencio y sintió la mano de Jarlaxle palmeando su hombro.

"Ella va a estar bien, te lo aseguro. Y si se da la remota necesidad de desaparecer, lo haré con ella y no le pasará NADA… ¿Tranquilo?" el poder de convencimiento del drow era increíble. Algo renuente, Artemis asintió con la cabeza.

"Sé que al final me voy a arrepentir de esto" aclaró mientras Jarlaxle salía del cuarto para comenzar los preparativos. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era esperar que el drow le demostrara que ella estaría lo suficiente protegida.

* * *

Artemis se había rasurado totalmente diciéndole adiós al bigote y la barba que lo acompañaba por ya algún tiempo. Se preparaba para lo inevitable. Miraba furtivamente a Elena en su cuna y finalmente decidió que era hora de su mamila. Solo esperaba que no fuera su última comida. La acomodó en su brazo izquierdo y se dispuso a alimentarla. 

El día anterior, Artemis no le había dirigido la palabra a Jarlaxle si no era estrictamente necesario. Volvía a sentirse ligeramente manipulado por él y le preocupaba el hecho de que Elena pudiera caer en los planes del drow. Pero no se atrevería, pensó el asesino tratando de persuadirse lo mejor que podía.

Justamente en esos segundos, Jarlaxle hizo su entrada por la puerta de la alcoba y depositó en la cama lo que parecía una ligera mochila de viaje. "Ya conseguí todo" confirmó con orgullo. Artemis suspiró y colocó a la pequeña cerca de la bolsa.

"Veamos qué tienes…" dijo casi como un reto.

"Solo estaba esperando que dijeras eso" diciendo esto rápidamente comenzó a sacar algunas ropas para bebe de la mochila. A simple vista se veían totalmente normales, pero Artemis sabía que si venían de Jarlaxle debían ser todo lo contrario. Jarlaxle comenzó a cambiar completamente a la niña y mostró un pañal de tela y una nueva mamila. "Olvídate de cambiar pañales y rellenar biberones" aseguró al humano "El pañal se limpia automáticamente y el biberón nunca se acaba"

Artemis le miró completamente perplejo. "¿Me…me hiciste cambiar pañales ….durante un mes¿A PROPOSITO?"

"¡Cómo iba a negarte la incomparable experiencia de una de las tareas mas representativas de ser padre?" explicó Jarlaxle. Parecía que Artemis trataba de matarlo con la mirada, con infructuosos resultados. "¿qué mas..¡ah sí!" Sin prestar más atención el drow siguió con su trabajo y vistió a la pequeña con una blusa sin mangas, una camisa, un pequeño pantalón de lana, zapatitos y guantes de algodón. "Protección contra el fuego, el frío, algunos hechizos mágicos, flechas, armas cortantes…" hizo una pausa para saber si Artemis le estaba siguiendo. "… También en el caso de que se cayera tiene 'Caída de pluma'…si de alguna otra manera la hieren se activa automáticamente una habilidad de curación…frotando su pie derecho activas una invisibilidad y silencio que durarán algunos minutos …"

Artemis estaba impresionado. Jarlaxle parecía que había tomado muy enserio su palabra. Lentamente el drow envolvió a la niña en una nueva sábana blanca con un encaje dorado, pero el emblema qué estaba bordado en una esquina no fue pasado por alto por los ojos del asesino. "¿qué es eso?" preguntó consternado señalando el emblema de un sol en el amanecer "¿Lathander?" inquirió incrédulo.

"Si, lo es" Jarlaxle se preparó para la avalancha. Los ojos del asesino se fijaron en él con extrema frialdad.

"No creo que necesite tanto de la ayuda de algún dios" habló con voz gélida. "No quiero que ella se la marioneta de alguno de ellos"

"Creo que estás exagerando un poco tu reacción" casi parecía un regaño. "La sábana tiene una protección especial, no les será fácil tratar de atacarla"

"Me las puedo arreglarsin ella" se dispuso a levantarse y quitarle la sábana a la niña, pero Jarlaxle le tomó de la muñeca deteniéndolo. Los dos se quedaron estáticos durante algunos segundos, como la calma antes de la tormenta. Jarlaxle pudo ver los músculos de Artemis tensarse, como un gato antes de atacar.

"Por lo que sé, Lathander es el patrón de los nacimientos. Elena tuvo mucha suerte al poder nacer ¿no lo crees?"

"Pero Calihye no" respondió Artemis todavía inmóvil.

"¿Hubieras preferido que las dos murieran?" de nuevo la quietud inundó el cuarto "A veces no puedes hacer más… lo sabes. Mejor que nadie." El asesino lo miró todavía unos segundos más y comenzó a retirar su mano. Jarlaxle le soltó de inmediato, no quería presionar más ese punto.

"Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con eso" aclaró el humano.

"Y tu sabes que al final ella tomará su propia decisión respecto a los dioses " Jarlaxle finalmente terminó de arreglar a la bebé. Artemis solo se quedó callado. "Ponte esto" el drow le pasó una especie de mochila para llevar a la bebé cargando. "Por delante" Artemis se lo puso a regañadientes y con ayuda de Jarlaxle colocó a la bebé dentro. "¡AH! Espera…" dijo de repente regresando a la morral de dónde había sacado la ropa "…el sombrero"

Por un horroroso momento la mente de Entreri viajó al futuro y visualizó a su pequeña corriendo por las calles de la Villa de Bloodstone con un desagradable y enorme sombrero de ala ancha y una capa de colores chillantes. "Oh no…" meneó la cabeza tratando desesperadamente de volver a la realidad. Lo que sacó Jarlaxle del morral no era otra cosa en un pequeño gorro azul con un girasol de tela cocido al frente y un par de listones para amarrarlo.

"Esto provocará un encantó natural en la pequeña" explico terminando de ajustarlo a la cabeza de la bebé. Artemis se miró de pies a cabeza valorando su imagen.

"Me veo ridículo" afirmó.

"Amigo, parece que no supieras que las mujeres encuentran muy atractivo a un hombre que cuida de sus bebés, podrías tener suerte de nuevo"

El humano hizo como si estuviera riéndose sarcásticamente y por fin salieron los dos juntos de la casa hacia la puerta de Vaasa sin decir otra palabra.

* * *

¡Finalmente el tercer capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo! 


	4. Dragones

Yo no soy dueña de Artemis Entreri, Jarlaxle o Gareth. Los dragones aquí dispuestos son de mi invención, principalmente Kymalophiskym.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Csarzivizkhyon se consideraba afortunada. A diferencia de muchos otros dragones blancos, ella había sido bendecida con una inteligencia superior a la de su tipo. Los bajos instintos predatorios eran fácilmente controlados y aquello le había dado una terrible ventaja a la dragona. Se había enfrentado a dragones azules, negros y rojos sobreviviendo a cada uno con astucia y habilidad... No pasó mucho tiempo para que la gran sierpe disfrutara de una guarida en las tierras de Vaasa, a las orillas del Gran Glaciar. Durante cientos de años su presencia pasó de ser un rumor a una terrible verdad para los pobladores de aquellas tierras. Otro dragón para la cuenta.

Pero Csarzivizkhyon no solía salir de su guarida a crear destrucción en su camino. Se conformaba alegremente con aquellos estúpidos aventureros que deseaban su tesoro. Esos grupos que cada tantas décadas se proponían matarla pero nunca salían vivos de la guarida eran su diversión. La carne humana era buena...¡ y ni qué decir de la élfica! La prefería sobre todas las demás. Pero los elfos eran casi nulos en aquellas tierras inhóspitas. Y solo era eso lo que la llevaba a abandonar momentáneamente su hogar… en busca de algún apetitoso elfo o en su defecto, medio elfo. La gente de Vaasa le apodaba "Ventisca Asesina", título que había aceptado gustosa.

Las cosas no podían ir de mejor manera. Tenía el respeto de su comunidad dracónica (incluyendo a los grandes rojos, todo un logro para un blanco), un enorme tesoro, una fría guarida y toda la privacidad que ella deseara. … hasta que de pronto, algo extraño comenzó a suceder.

Dio principio después de la caída de Zhengyi, el Rey Brujo. Aquellas habían sido "Buenas Nuevas" para la comunidad dracónica en general. Los humanos había desaparecido aquel incómodo problema de Zhengyi y sus dracoliches…. aunque no estaban muy contentos con la destrucción de un Avatar de Tiamat, perpetrado por los mismos humanos.

Unos años después, "Ventisca" recibió en su hogar a un nuevo grupo de aventureros… una fría bienvenida, definitivamente. Sin embargo, no pasó más de un año antes de que un nuevo contingente le hiciera cara. Le pareció curioso, y atribuyó la rápida reincidencia a que 'La nueva cena' eran conocidos del anterior grupo, buscando venganza por su desaparición.

Pasaron solo 6 meses y otro conjunto tocó a sus puertas, y, claro estaba, se quedaron permanentemente, en su estómago… Sin embargo algo no estaba encajando normalmente, pues de nueva cuenta únicamente pasaron un par de meses antes de que otros se atrevieran a atacarla… ¡Increíble¡La audacia (o la estupidez) de estos guerreros parecía no conocer límites! A pesar del alto nivel de estos enemigos, no esperaban la audacia e inteligencia de esta dragona blanca. Nadie estaba preparado para ella. Pero simplemente seguían viniendo los viajeros, cómo una ola tratando de engullir su castillo de arena.

Estaba harta. Ni empalar los cuerpos en la entrada de la cueva había servido como advertencia. Seguían viniendo. Perdiendo lo último que le quedaba de paciencia, mandó a investigar la causa de tan extraño fenómeno a los pequeños kobolds a su servicio y pronto descubrió la razón…

La puerta de Vaasa. El valle de Bloodstone. El rey Gareth.

La maldita puerta de Vaasa estaba atrayendo a un sin número de aventureros a aquellas tierras generalmente vacías, en busca orcos y otras amenazas. ¡Estaban ganando dinero a expensas de su privacidad!. ¡A caso la creían una atracción turística?. ¡Algo que podían matar con tanta facilidad como al más rastrero de los goblins? Y no era la única… otros dragones habían corrido con igual o peor suerte.

Decidió entonces tomar las cosas en sus garras. Hasta el momento ningún otro dragón había hecho un movimiento ofensivo ante la nueva construcción… ella decidió cambiar eso. Tomó una forma humanoide, dejando a relucir ciertos rasgos que la caracterizaban como dragón (sus colmillos, lengua y pupilas) y así buscó tribus de orcos, semiorcos y goblins ofreciéndoles una inmensa recompensa si la ayudaban en un ataque. Había aclarado de sobre manera que no se enfrentarían contra ningún dragón (cosa que nadie deseaba realmente) y aceptaron relamiéndose e imaginando la recompensa que la dragona les tendría preparados. Había juntado alrededor de 400 elementos; a todos y cada uno los hizo pasar por un portal mágico que los llevaría hacía su 'enemigo'.

Nunca se esperaron aparecer en el interior del valle de Bloodstone, en la puerta de Vaasa. El portal se cerró y Ventisca los dejó a su suerte. No era tan tonta como para pensar que 400 de esos seres menores pudieran destruir la muralla, o siquiera vencer por completo a las fuerzas que ahí se encontraban. Deseaba medir la capacidad de esos nuevos habitantes para repeler una amenaza, cuanto tiempo les tomaba y las tácticas que utilizaban. Se mantuvo observando toda aquella fría noche de inicio de primavera… pero nadie sabía que una Ventisca Asesina había golpeado la puerta de Vaasa.

Regresó sin ser vista a su guarida, satisfecha de los resultados y pronto hizo los arreglos para dejar su hogar resguardado por algún tiempo. En el Castillo Perillious habían estado congregándose los dragones cromáticos…. Rojos, negros, azules, verdes… y era hora de que los blancos tomaran su lugar en este nuevo concilio. Mandó un mensaje a los dragones blancos más viejos y sabios para que se le unieran y sin perder mas tiempo, partió hacia las ruinas Castillo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Cuándo vamos a llegar a un acuerdo?" exclamó gruñendo Narmauryt, el gran dragón rojo en medio de aquella congregación. "¡Entre más pronto, regresaremos a disfrutar de nuestros tesoros!" Narmauryt estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

"¡HAY QUE MATARLOS A TODOS!" rugió a todo pulmón Raglandar un dragón rojo más joven. Él había llegado del sur hacía no más de una década, y muchos suponían que había perdido su guarida ante un dragón más poderoso o contra un grupo de guerreros bien preparados….su carácter tan volátil daba la impresión de un animal rabioso, no un dragón astuto. "VOLEMOS SOBRE ELLOS Y QUEMEMOS BLOODSTONE ¡EL FUEGO DE TIAMAT LOS CONSUMIRÁ A TODOS!"

La mayoría de los dragones presentes simplemente ignoraban al exaltado Raglandar. "No podemos dejar que pase mas tiempo…. Las puertas son una amenaza y una ofensa para todos nosotros. Primero Zhengyi con sus dracolich, luego Gareth y el avatar de Tiamat…" varios dragones rugieron furiosos y algunos hicieron gala de su aliento de fuego, disparándolo al aire en forma de protesta "… los humanos no saben de quién es esta tierra realmente" dijo Cansarmarauk una dragona negra. "Debemos demostrarles que no deben jugar con los dragones ni con su reina"

"Yo ya lo he hecho" se oyó una voz atrás de Cansarmarauk. Csarzivizkhyon se encontraba sentada contemplando a la congregación.

"¿En serio Csarzivizkhyon? Los dragones blancos han tardado mucho en unirse a este concilio ¿y aun así aclamas que has tomado el asunto en tus manos?" preguntó un dragón azul entre la multitud. Era bien sabido que los dragones blancos no destacaban por su inteligencia… aunque ese había sido el fatal error de todos lo que se enfrentaban a Ventisca.

"Prefiero que me llames 'Ventisca', joven azul…." Csarzivizkhyon se incorporó en sus cuatro patas levantándose completamente. "… y sí….yo ya hice el primer movimiento" hubo un murmullo generalizado acompañado de siseos y gruñidos.

"¿Acaso el ataque a la Puerta de Vaasa hace 6 meses ha sido obra tuya…. _Ventisca_?" preguntó interesado Narmauryt, haciendo énfasis en el apodo que los humanos le habían conferido.

"Exacto" comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el líder rojo, mucho más grande que ella. Los demás dragones guardaron silencio sepulcral. "Y debo decir que están llenos de sorpresas…. Magos, Guerreros, Humanos, Enanos….¡De todo!"

"Eso ya lo sabíamos, blanca" gruñó fastidiado un dragón verde no muy grande. Inmediatamente su cuello fue atacado por las fauces de Ventisca. Tan inesperado fue aquel movimiento que los dragones aledaños dieron un salto hacia atrás sorprendidos.

"Vuelve a subestimarme, VERDE, y la próxima vez no tendrás cuello para hablar en este concilio" dijo Ventisca todavía manteniendo en el piso al dragón con la boca. En el momento en que aflojó la mordida, el verde no perdió un segundo y se alejó varios metros de ella siseando con furia. Ella solo lo miró con desdén desde arriba, siendo mucho más grande.

"¿Qué otra información has reunido?" preguntó Narmauryt tratando de romper la tensión que acababa de generarse.

Ventisca le miró y prosiguió "… Raglandar pueda que tenga razón después de todo" el relativamente joven Dragón rojo miró sorprendido a la dragona blanca, como si de pronto alguien realmente estuviera haciendo caso a su consejo. "Si, cómo lo escuchan… la puerta de Vaasa puede que tenga cientos de guerreros… ¡pero qué barreras pueden realmente frenar a los dragones?" la sonrisa de muchos no se hizo esperar.

"¡Atacar directamente el pueblo de Bloodstone!" alguien rugió.

"QUEMARLO TODO" acompañó Raglandar visiblemente motivado por las palabras de la dragona.

"Somos más de 50 y con nuestro aliento combinado, no quedaría NADA en pie" concluyó un dragón azul.

"¿Qué me dicen de la Ciudadela de los Asesinos?" preguntó Cansarmaruak, la dragona negra. "Hay muchos seguidores de Tiamat entre sus filas… podríamos echar garra a sus habilidades"

En la cara de Narmauryt surgió una sonrisa torcida y exclamó "Dejemos que Raglandar se encargue de contactarlos… su devoción por Tiamat debe ayudarle…"

"SIIII, DEJEN QUE…..que… ¿Qué yo…?" Ventisca podía jurar que al dragón rojo se le doblaban los cuernos de la impresión. "YO ¿Ir con esos¡Es degradante! No son dignos de Tiamat" siseo tratando de dar una excusa.

"NADA, ve ahora mismo ¡Es por toda la congregación… el bien mayor para todos nosotros!" y enfatizando esa última parte, Narmauryt hizo que todos los dragones fijaran su vista hacia el joven rojo que solo pudo 'encogerse'. Dio algunos gruñidos y se puso en camino hacia dónde suponían debía encontrarse la dichosa Ciudadela.

"¿Crees que de verdad los convenza de un ataque de esta magnitud?" preguntó Ventisca al Gran Rojo.

"No, claro que no… solo quería divertirme viendo su expresión. Si la ciudadela acepta nuestro ofrecimiento, mejor para nosotros… si no, eso le enseñará a Raglandar a mantener el hocico cerrado mientras los más sabios hablan. Parece que tiene complejo de Dragón de Oropel"

Varios se rieron de manera burlona ante aquel comentario y prosiguieron con los detalles de información que tenía Ventisca. Las cosas parecían salir a pedir de boca.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Ya llegamos? Está haciendo mucho frío, eso le hace daño a mis escamas. Creo que se van a llenar de moho si seguimos volando entre nubes de tormenta… ¿Es realmente tan necesario viajar por ellas? Entiendo que nadie nos tiene que ver y que el viaje se supone que es secreto… pero ¿no podríamos simplemente viajar con algún hechizo de invisibilidad? Por que en casa yo tenía una gema que podía darme la habilidad cuando quisiera, y seguramente ustedes también. Ni se diga de Carylan, él me la dio en primer lugar. ¿Han visto su tesoro? Wooow, de verdad me sorprende, espero poder tener algún día por lo menos la mitad de eso… Hehehe, tardaría aaaaaañoooos en poder contar todo. Pero mejor me dedico a otra cosa, por que a pesar de que sea tan hermoso, las joyas y el arte no oyen ni te pueden dar una buena conversación. Es TAN difícil encontrar a alguien que sea un buen oyente en estos días. Algunas veces incluso siento que me huyen ¿Les ha pasado alguna vez?..."

Los tres dragones de plata miraron de manera suplicante a Carylan, el dragon dorado gran sierpe, Guardian de Bahamuth. Por primera vez en todo el viaje desde Dragon Coast, parecía que estaba a punto de darle un tic en el ojo. El joven dragón de Oropel que iba a su lado parecía diminuto comparado con su gargantuesca figura volando por el aire… y aun así…con todo y el sonido del viento y la tormenta., los cinco dragones podían (para su desgracia) oírle perfectamente.

"¡Hey¡Miren eso¡Creo que es una parvada de loros! Iré a investigar. En seguida regreso" el joven dragón de oropel viró de pronto y persiguió a la bandada de aves que volaba debajo de ellos.

"¡Por qué?. ¡Por qué tenías que traerlo?" preguntó con desesperación Morrern la dragona de plata mas grande de los tres.

"Sería una buena experiencia para él" explicó el dragón dorado.

"No-deja-de-hablar" dijo Enrodag, el segundo dragón de plata. "Puedo ponerle un hechizo de silencio si desean, solo tienen que preguntar y yo lo hago" miró a Morrern y a Elathyn, la ultima dragona de plata. Todos ellos tendrían por lo menos 400 años y Carylan pasaba los 1200 mientras que Kymalophiskym ni si quiera llegaba a su cuarta década de vida.

"Estamos tratando con aliados de Taimat, no con alguna presa para servir en la cena, Carylan… personalmente no creo que Kym esté preparado para un enfrentamiento de esta magnitud" comentó Elathyn con cierta preocupación. "No se le ha quitado 'lo cría'" dijo tratando de no sonar despectiva.

"Entonces la situación lo hará madurar… confío en que aprenderá de sus errores" concluyó Carylan mientras Kym regresaba de su investigación.

"Nop, no eran loros. Buitres. Pero podría jurar que desde aquí parecían loros… debe ser la humedad que está afectando mis ojos. ¿Les comenté que no le hace bien a mis escamas este clima?"

"Si, lo hiciste" respondieron todos al unísono.

"Aaah…bueno…" dijo Kym y sin el uso del hechizo de Enrodag cerró la boca lo suficiente como para que todos recuperaran la cordura y divisaran a lo lejos las Montañas Galenas.

Un suspiro generalizado no se hizo esperar. La travesía al valle de Bloodstone estaba a punto de terminar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis se agachó cortando la oreja de un desafortunado orco que había matado apenas. Metió la nueva adquisición a la bolsa que traía amarrada al cinturón junto con el resto de las orejas de goblins y gnolls que yacían a su alrededor. Elena dio un pequeño estornudo haciendo que Artemis la mirará preocupado. Ahora tenía poco más de 6 meses y las salidas al despoblado se habían vuelto más frecuentes. Aun la llevaba en su morral por enfrente, y aunque se le facilitaba pelear cuando la cargaba por atrás, tenía mucha más seguridad de estarla viendo con solo agachar la cabeza.

Elena se había acostumbrado a los movimientos repentinos de su padre cuando este peleaba, e incluso parecía disfrutarlos como una especie de juego. Pero ahora él le examinaba el rostro con detalle. Había estornudado… ¿estaría enferma o tendría frío?

"Ga ga ga ga GUGH" balbuceó la bebe como si estuviera hablando con su padre. No parecía enferma y estaba seguro que los accesorios de Jarlaxle evitaban por el momento cualquier sensación de frío, aparte de que estaba bien abrigada. Aún llevaba el sombrerito azul que le había dado Jarlaxle hace meses, pues parecía que podía crecer según su portador. El otoño llegaba pronto en Vaasa, y de nuevo el frío comenzaría a golpear esas tierras. Decidió pasar por alto el estornudo… los bebes debían estornudar de vez en cuando sin razón aparente.

Artemis miró a su alrededor buscando a Jarlaxle. Se habían dividido este grupo de goblins y perdió de vista al drow hacía ya varios minutos. No se preocupaba por él… si alguien sabía cuidarse solo ese era Jarlaxle; así que con tranquilidad comenzó a caminar para buscarlo. "¿Jarlaxle?" llamó con voz normal.

Pronto Jarlaxle surgió de entre la maleza con cierta preocupación en su rostro. Artemis no pasó por alto ese detalle. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el humano.

"Creo que nuestro tiempo en Bloodstone a tocado a su fin, amigo mío" dijo el drow de manera casi lúgubre. Artemis le miró confundido. ¿Irse de Bloodstone sin otra gema? Eso no parecía muy tradicional de Jarlaxle…

"¿Por qué la decisión tan repentina?"

"Las hermanas me acaban de mandar un mensaje… quieren que vayamos a recibir a unos …erh.. dragones… y los llevemos hasta con Gareth" Jarlaxle no sabía cómo reaccionaría Entreri ante aquella petición. "Ellas insistieron en que nosotros lo hiciéramos"

La cara de Artemis no podía ocultar su disgusto al oír la palabra Dragones. Resopló cómo resignándose a esta nueva 'misión'. "¿Sabes qué quieren estos dragones con Gareth? Supongo que vienen en son de paz…" solo esperaba que así fuera.

"Por lo que pude entender, son Guardianes Sagrados de Bahamuth… y con la ciudadela llena de seguidores de Tiamat no me sorprendería que algo esté pasando. Vienen a hablar con Gareth al respecto"

GENIAL, pensó Artemis entornando los ojos. Ahora estaban entre la espada y la pared. "¿Sospechan de nosotros trabajamos para la ciudadela?" preguntó rápidamente "¿Sospechan del Dracolich?" ambos sabían que aquel pequeño detalle de que la gema contenía la nueva mascota de Jarlaxle había pasado en secreto todo ese tiempo… o por lo menos eso esperaban. Si estos dichosos Guardianes de Bahamuth se enteraban, las cosas no serían muy lindas para ninguno de los dos.

"No creo… Supongo que vienen por asuntos de la región. Aunque no dudo que quieran ponernos aprueba… Andando, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Deben llegar al sur del pueblo… y quieren que alguien los presente con el Rey" Jarlaxle animó a Artemis a comenzar a moverse. Los dos sacaron las figurillas de los caballos negros e invocaron a sus monturas.

"Dijiste que podíamos irnos…" comentó Artemis, aclarando que no había olvidado lo que el drow había dicho al respecto.

"Me dijeron que por la seguridad de la niña sería mejor que saliéramos del valle por algún tiempo" el drow miró a Elena con una gran sonrisa. "¡Es nuestro boleto de salida…! y si ellas tienen tanta seguridad de que las cosas no van a estar tan calmas… no creo que ni tu ni yo nos apetezca estar cerca."

Artemis no discutió ese punto. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Había tenido suficiente con dragones y si de paso podía mantener segura a Elena, irse de Bloodstone no sería ningún problema. Así, los dos dirigieron sus monturas a toda velocidad hacia la puerta de Vaasa mientras que Elena seguía 'platicando' alegremente con su padre.

----------------------------------


	5. Encuentro

En el capítulo anterior, Ventisca, la dragona blanca habló con el concilio de dragones en Vaasa, preparando un ataque al Valle de Bloodstone. Sin embargo, de alguna manera los dragones metálicos se han enterado y un grupo liderado por el dragón dorado Carylan viajan al Pueblo de Bloodstone. Las hermanas dragonas han encargado a Artemis y a Jarlaxle recibirles y dirigirlos hasta la presencia del rey, prometiéndoles que podrán irse de aquellas tierras en cuanto acaben con el encargo por la seguridad de la pequeña bebe de Artemis...

* * *

Capitulo 5 

"¿Estás seguro que deben estar por aquí?" preguntó Artemis mientras observaba las afueras de Warrenwood. Todavía venían montados en los caballos mágicos desde la puerta de Vaasa y Jarlaxle no le había dado tiempo siquiera de ir a cambiar la bolsa llena de orejas que acaba de conseguir. "Creo que debí quedarme atrás…" miró a Elena en su pecho y luego a Jarlaxle.

"Paciencia amigo mío… no deben andar lejos. Además, si son tan buenos como dicen no intentarán nada contra una pequeña inocente" explicó el drow. Al humano no le gustó cómo sonaba eso. Parecía que estaba escondiéndose detrás de su hija como escudo. Estuvo a punto de devolver el comentario a Jarlaxle pero justo en ese momento divisaron a un grupo de personas sentadas a un lado del camino. "¿Qué tal si preguntamos si han visto algo?" dijo de manera traviesa "¿Un dragón tal vez?"

Artemis mejor se quedó callado y ambos bajaron de sus respectivas monturas. Se acercaron lentamente y observando mejor al grupo Entreri pudo concluir que estos no eran viajeros comunes. Todos llevaban consigo un hermoso collar de una estrella colgando en el pecho y armaduras también con emblemas similares.

Los forasteros les habían avistado también y se levantaron con una gracia que hizo concluir a Artemis que estos debían ser los dragones que buscaban…solo que disfrazados. Eran 3 hombres y 2 mujeres, uno que aparentaba los 50 años con cabello rubio reluciente y barba muy bien cuidada, otro de 30 de cabello castaño cenizo lustroso, y un jovencito de cabello marrón (casi pelirrojo) que , por su complexión, Artemis calculaba de 17 años… pero con una cara de INGENUO que lo hacía verse de 11. Las otras dos mujeres también tenían color de cabello gris y cenizo brillante. Ninguno parecía estar preocupado por la presencia de un elfo oscuro acercándose a ellos.

"¿Son ellos?" preguntó en voz baja a Jarlaxle.

"Estoy seguro que sí"

"¡Una cría humana!" exclamó el chico corriendo alegremente hacia ellos. La idea de un dragón marchando hacia él y su hija hizo que instintivamente llevara las manos a las empuñaduras de sus armas, pero Jarlaxle le sostuvo el brazo disimuladamente.

"Ni se te ocurra…" dijo el drow entre dientes y sonriendo.

El chico llegó hasta con Artemis inclinándose un poco para estar a la misma altura que la cara de Elena "AAAWW, miren esos ojitos, y ese cabello tan negro. ¿Es hembra o macho? Bah qué importa! Estoy seguro que seas lo que seas eres una hermosura…¿Cómo te llamas? No creo que puedas hablar todavía ¿verdad? eres una miniatura. Recuerdo que cuando yo era una cría…. " Artemis miró consternado a Jarlaxle sin saber qué hacer, y parecía que Elena tampoco pues se quedó viendo de manera extraña al chico cómo si fuera lo más raro que jamás hubiera visto. "… y mordía la gema que me habían dado…"

"¡KYM!" el hombre rubio llamó la atención al chico, quien inmediatamente se calló y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. "Ahem…." El hombre se aclaró la garganta tratando de no parecer muy duro. "Perdonen a Kym, se emociona con facilidad"

"¿Oropel?" preguntó Jarlaxle a lo que el resto de los acompañantes se encogieron los hombros. Por su parte, Kym parecía no entender aquella referencia.

"OHH¡Si que eres listo¿Acaso viste por mi disfraz? Aunque no me sorprende que un drow lo haga. Dicen que son muy astutos, pero después de todo…" una mirada del rubio bastó para que el chico volviera a callarse apenado. "He… perdón…."

"No hay problema joven amigo" exclamó Jarlaxle de forma amigable.

"Supongo que ustedes han venido a recibirnos…" dijo una de las mujeres.

"En efecto, mi querida dama. Les doy la bienvenida a las tierras de Bloodstone, mi nombre es Jarlaxle…" comenzó a decir mientras se quitaba el sombrero y dejaba relucir su brillante cabeza.

"¿Jarlaxle de Bregan D'aerthe?" preguntó el otro hombre de cabello cenizo con cierta incredulidad. Por un segundo Jarlaxle dudó en seguir hablando. Artemis sintió que si sabían sus pasados no sería nada bueno para estos 'peleadores de la justicia'.

"Exacto, el mismo que viste y calza" respondió sin prisa. "Me halaga que alguien de su categoría sepa sobre mí" el hombre se quedó callado, levantando una ceja como en desaprobación. "Y mi querido amigo aquí es…"

"Artemis Entreri" Artemis le quitó las palabras de la boca a Jarlaxle.

"¡ARTEMIS ENTRERI?" Kym no se hizo esperar "AHH¡No puedo creerlo¡Tu también eres de Calimport, yo soy del desierto de Calim¡Somos compatriotas! Nunca pensé que conocería a alguien tan famoso como tú…"

"Mi nombre es Carylan, Guardian de Bahamuth" la voz de Carylan hizo volver a Kym a su pose firme como si fuera un soldado. "Ellos son Morrern, Enrodag, Elathyn y, por su puesto, ya conocen a Kymalophiskym…." Todos hicieron un movimiento de cabeza al oír su nombre. Kym, por su parte, movió la mano efusivamente saludando.

"¡El placer es mío!" dijo sonriendo Kym.

"_Definitivamente"_ estuvo a punto de decir Artemis pero no se atrevió. Miró al tal Carylan y sintió que ese dragón también debía saber sobre él y los trabajos que hacía por la clase de mirada que le estaba echando. "Las hermanas nos pidieron que los lleváramos ante el Rey Gareth…"

"¿Es tuya?" cortó en seco Elathyn señalando a Elena. Artemis entrecerró los ojos cómo si le hubieran insultado.

"Si no fuera mía no la traería conmigo" respondió casi gruñendo entre dientes. Los dragones se miraron entre ellos como intercambiando ideas con la vista. No parecían creerle.

"Ah¡Cómo pude olvidarme?" Jarlaxle se golpeó suavemente la frente con la palma de la mano. "Esta…" señaló a la pequeña en el morral que intentaba girarse para ver hacia las personas que estaban hablando "…es la preciosa Elena Entreri. 6 meses, le encanta morder lo que tenga enfrente y su pasatiempo favorito es babear... Ahora ya estamos todos presentados." El drow sonrió carismáticamente, pero el único que le devolvió el gesto fue Kym.

"¿Dónde está su madre?" preguntó Morrern. ¿Qué era todo eso?. ¿Un interrogatorio? Artemis comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

"Muerta, gracias a al ataque a la Puerta de Vaasa hace unos meses. ¿Suficiente?" respondió Artemis. Todos entrecerraron los ojos en disgusto.

"psst… psst…" Kym trató de llamar la atención a Artemis "Si fuera tu cambiaría ese tono de voz, a Carylan no le gusta mucho cuando los humanos le hablan así…" dijo en voz baja y cubriéndose la boca cómo para que no le vieran. Los ojos de Jarlaxle pasaban nerviosos de Artemis a los dragones, preguntándose qué había hecho mal para merecer la furia de 4 dragones metálicos…

"Bien, vamos con el Rey" Carylan acabó la tensión como olvidando el asunto. Jarlaxle no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. "Guíennos, entraremos al pueblo con estas formas. No queremos generar el pánico entre la población"

La curiosidad mató al drow y no pudo evitar preguntar "Claro, aunque no se nos ha explicado concretamente la magnitud de este problema" comentó disimuladamente mientras invocaba a su montura. Artemis giró los ojos pensando que si ellos no los mataban por algo que les había ofendido, lo harían seguro por la curiosidad del drow.

"Creo que Bloodstone siendo arrasado por una invasión de dragones cromáticos tiene una magnitud bastante grande" respondió Kym sin pensarlo dos veces. Carylan y el resto fijaron su vista en él cómo regañando a un niño pequeño. "¿Qué?" preguntó Kym mirando a su alrededor sin saber qué había hecho. Los dragones giraron sus ojos aceptando que Kym no tenía solución.

Bloodstone. Arrasando. Invasión. Dragones. Para el gusto de Artemis esas 4 palabras no debían estar juntas en una sola oración. Se quedó frió mirando a Jarlaxle quien tenía una extraña cara de consuelo al saber que gracias a Elena no iban a estar cerca para cuando semejante idea se llevara a cabo. O eso esperaba.

"Vamos" Artemis terminó de subirse en el caballo y observó que los dragones invocaban a caballos celestiales con su propia magia. La verdad era que no le sorprendía sabiendo la clase de dragones que debían ser. Bueno, bueno, buena, buena y estúpido, concluyó en ese orden. Estaba de más aclarar quien era el estúpido.

"Huelo a orco…" comentó Elathyn confundida husmeando levemente "…goblin y gnoll…" inmediatamente el resto comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Artemis y Jarlaxle observaron a su alrededor buscando cualquier indicio de estos seres, lo que parecía bastante extraño, ya que la misión de la Puerta de Vaasa era demantener (y eliminar) a esta clase de criaturas. Pero pronto todas las cabezas de los dragones se giraron hacia Artemis. "Eres tu….el olor viene de ti"

El humano estaba confundido mirándose de manera extrañada hasta que recordó la bolsa que llevaba en el cinturón. "Son las malditas orejas" mostró la bolsa a los dragones y luego a Jarlaxle como acusándole.

"Si no te das suficiente prisa y las tiras van a comenzar a apestar, puedo decir cuando…" dijo Kym arrugando la cara con disgusto.

"No las voy a tirar para que un cualquiera se las quede"

Jarlaxle le miró con cierta sorpresa "Puedes conseguir eso y mas en un solo día. No es que te cuesten mucho trabajo que digamos. Eso no es nada para ti."

"Como dijiste que era nuestro último día supongo que hay que ahorrar para nuestro viaje de ida ¿no? Aparte fue tu culpa por no dejarme cambiarlas cuando pasamos por la puerta" explicó Artemis mientras movía de una vez el caballo hacia el pueblo.

"Es que teníamos prisa" Jarlaxle miró a los dragones y se encogió los hombros apenado por el comportamiento de su amigo y le siguieron en sus propias monturas.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio. Ni si quiera Kym se atrevió a hablar. No pasó demasiado para que llegaran a inicio del pueblo. Las nubes de tormenta cubrían el cielo y dejaban pasar apenas suficiente luz cómo para distinguir la posición del sol. Iba a dar medio día.

"Voy a ir a la Puerta" Artemis comentó al drow.

"¿Qué?.¿ahora? Tenemos invitados ¿recuerdas?" Jarlaxle inclinó su cabeza hacia los dragones.

"No quiero traer esto" señaló la bolsa de orejas "colgando todo el día. No quiero esperar a que comiencen a apestar" gruñó recordando las palabras de Kym.

"Bueno espera…" se giró para estar de frente a los dragones disfrazados. "Disculpen el inconveniente, pero aquí mi amigo desea ir a resolver el asunto de las….orejas, lo más pronto posible…Yo puedo presentarlos personalmente con el Rey ¿será posible que puedan dispensar de mi amigo?"

Carylan movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa y el resto respondió con "Claro, me parece bien", "SI" y un "Mi nariz me está matando" de Kym.

"Con su permiso" Artemis giró su caballo, hizo una reverencia en respeto a los dragones, quienes asintieron dando su aprobación.

"¡ADIOS ELENA!" exclamó Kym moviendo efusivamente la mano tratando de llamar la atención de la bebita, lo cual consiguió sin problemas. No es que hubiera algo más llamativo como el joven que gritaba y hablaba de manera chistosa. Artemis resopló imaginando que Kym era todo excepto inteligente y discreto y se encaminó a resolver lo que parecían sus últimos negocios en la Puerta de Vaasa.

* * *

"50 monedas de oro" Artemis sonó la bolsita de dinero frente a Elena quien inmediatamente fijo la vista en la cosa que sonaba tan lindo. Extendió sus manitas tratando de alcanzarla y Artemis la alejaba para ver cuanto podía estirarse. "Vamos, tu puedes hacerlo mejor" 

Esta vez la traía cargando en un brazo, permitiéndole una mayor movilidad. No deseaba que se le entumieran las piernas… eso podía ser doloroso para un bebé. Artemis sabía que en otros tiempos aquellas monedas habrían significado una miseria, una burla, pero no quería regalar el esfuerzo de SU trabajo a algún pobre diablo haragán. Volvió a sonar las monedas provocando de nuevo un esfuerzo de Elena para alcanzar tan interesante objeto. Él estaba sentado sobre unas cajas justo en la muralla y veía cómo el resto de la gente (aventureros en su mayoría) iban de aquí para allá preparándose para alguna expedición.

Su estancia en Bloodstone había estado…bien. Tal vez mejor de lo que jamás hubiera esperado, tomando en cuenta los problemas en los que Jarlaxle tenía manía de meterlo. Y Elena… tal vez ella era lo más valioso que había conseguido en su estancia.

"aaaagg" Elena gruñó fastidiada por no poder alcanzar el juguete frente a ella. Artemis se guardó la bolsita de dinero sin importarle mucho el enojo de la pequeña (debía aprender que no podía conseguir todo en la vida sin esfuerzo) y se dispuso a regresar a casa. Suponía que había que arreglar alguna mochila extra para Elena.

Repentinamente sintió que alguien lo miraba. Inmediatamente sus ojos se movieron revisando sus alrededores en busca de alguna amenaza. Pero quien le veía era una mujer. Artemis gruñó desganado. Jarlaxle había tenido rotunda razón en algo… ahora que tenía a Elena, un sin fin de mujeres se le acercaban y trataban (infructuosamente) de trabar plática con el asesino, comentando lo bonita que era la bebé, o que ya no había hombres cómo él que se proponían a criar un hijo solo. Los comentarios de que pudo haber dejado a Elena en un orfanato de Ilmater lo enervaban. NUNCA dejaría a su hija a cargo de un clérigo. NUNCA.

Justo como lo suponía, la mujer se acercó a Artemis mirando a la bebé. –A ver con qué sale esta…- pensó despectivamente disimulando que la había visto. La mujer se quitó la capucha y mostró su cabello rubio, casi canoso, pero su rostro pálido no mostraba ninguna señal de arrugas.

"Que niña más preciosa" -Clásico- pensó para sus adentros Entreri "¿cómo se llama?" -De nuevo, Clásico-

"Elena" dijo mecánicamente. Miró a su alrededor como tratando de encontrar alguna excusa para terminar con aquella infructuosa conversación.

"¿Su madre era Media elfa?" aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Artemis. La miró extrañado y tardó un segundo en procesar la respuesta.

"¿Por qué lo dice?" preguntó a la defensiva.

"La belleza en su rostro denota sangre élfica corriendo por sus venas… aunque es claro que su madre no ha sido elfa… talvez alguno de los abuelos…. Por eso pregunto" respondió mientras acariciaba el rostro de Elena.

"…Uhm…" murmuró Artemis "Si. Su madre fue Media elfa"

"Fue…." La mujer repitió la palabra mientras seguía viendo a Elena "Una verdadera lástima…" de pronto algo en los ojos azules de esta extraña hizo que Artemis se incomodara.

"Tengo que irme. Con permiso." Rápidamente puso de nuevo a la bebé dentro de su morral y se dispuso a irse.

"Adiós Elena" la voz de la mujer detrás de él le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda. Artemis siguió sin girar la cabeza ni una vez. Aquello había sido extraño…muy extraño. Había sentido un peligro inminente en los ojos de aquella mujer, pero no podía explicar por qué. Sería mejor regresar inmediatamente, se dijo mientras sacaba la figurilla del caballo. Elena hizo un vano intento de alcanzar la cosita negra brillante y Artemis convocó al Nightmare.

Minutos más tarde Artemis ya había perdido de vista la Puerta de Vaasa (tal vez para siempre), pero sus instintos le decían que algo no andaba bien. Le estaban siguiendo. El camino estaba vacío de ida y vuelta. La gente no deseaba salir ante la llegada inminente de aquellas nubes negras de tormenta. Artemis volvió a checar sus espaldas pero nadie lo venía siguiendo, o por lo menos eso parecía.

No tenía idea que una terrible ventisca estaba acercándose…


	6. El vacío

Capítulo 6

Jarlaxle esperaba pacientemente en el atrio del palacio del Rey Gareth. Las presentaciones habían sido hechas sin mayor problema. Se le pidió que se retirará pues debían platicar en privado. No puso ninguna objeción. Ahora podía ver cómo los guardias comenzaban a actuar de manera nerviosa. Pudo oir la frase "reforzar la seguridad" varias veces mientras caminaban de aquí para allá rápidamente.

"Ya se enteraron" susurró en voz baja el drow mirando el piso. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Le dolía bastante tener que retirarse de Bloodstone sin otro artefacto del Rey Brujo… pero parecía que debía volver a la búsqueda de aventuras fuera de esas tierras. Un viento helado hizo mover su capa, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. "Se acerca una tormenta…ojalá y no provoqué retrasos para irnos mañana…" deseó Jarlaxle con resignación. Él solo tenía un dracolich contra decenas de dragones. Le gustaba jugar contra las probabilidades pero en esta distintiva ocasión no quería tentar su suerte. "Mañana… nos iremos mañana" concluyó finalmente.

* * *

Artemis miró por encima de su hombro derecho por tercera vez. Nada. No había nada en el camino, pero estaba seguro que le estaban siguiendo. Golpeó los cuartos del caballo acelerando el paso. Elena bostezó algo cansada por que el movimiento del caballo estaba arrullándola. Entonces Artemis lo sintió…. El peligro era inminente. Le estaban atacando. Soltó las riendas un solo segundo sacando sus armas de las fundas. Tomó las riendas con la mano izquierda (dónde tenía la Daga) y trató de voltear para bloquear algún golpe. Oyó un sonido parecido a un aleteo, pero de proporciones gigantescas… y lo único que alcanzó a ver fue una enorme cabeza blanca dirigiéndose hacia él. 

La criatura pasó sobre él a una velocidad desastrosa a pocos metros del piso. Era colosal y colosal era la corriente de aire que arrastró consigo barriendo todo el camino, incluyéndolo a él. La fuerza del viento lanzó a Artemis hacia delante. La daga desapareció de su mano izquierda junto con las riendas y el caballo. Pudo verlo todo en cámara lenta… el cuerpo blanco todavía pasando sobre él y el piso que se acercaba con una rapidez preocupante. Se dio cuenta que a aquella peligrosa velocidad podría matarse al primer golpe.

Soltó a Charon's Claw… iba a necesitar ambas manos libres. El mundo comenzó a girar y Artemis cerró los brazos alrededor del invaluable paquete que llevaba sujeto al pecho. Inclinó su cabeza hacia ella y encogió las piernas tratando de proteger a como diera lugar a Elena. Cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes y se preparó para lo peor….

El primer impacto contra el piso fue con el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Por un instante todo se puso en blanco, pero un dolor agudo lo trajo casi inmediatamente de vuelta… una de sus pierna había golpeado contra una roca y pudo oír claramente un 'crack'. Ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de quejarse pues siguió rodando hasta finalmente golpear de espaldas contra el tronco de un árbol bastante grueso que no había sido arrancado por aquellos vientos.

Artemis se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos lidiando con el dolor. Abrió los ojos y trató de enfocar su vista en la bebé, costándole trabajo. Parecía que se había golpeado bastante fuerte la cabeza.. por otro lado, Elena estaba llena de raspones y tierra, pero a pesar de todo y estar sollozando de miedo e incomodidad, parecía estar 'intacta'.

Sabiendo el estado de Elena, analizó su propia situación… El golpe en la cabeza le estaba sangrando. No podía asegurar qué tan profunda era. Los brazos estaban técnicamente bien… pero no podía decir lo mismo de sus costillas. En ese momento se encontraba ya boca arriba, y el peso de Elena sobre su pecho no ayudaba mucho a las costillas rotas que tenía. Intentó mover sus piernas… la izquierda parecía solo entumida, pero la derecha… no estaba seguro si la tenía dislocada o rota, o tal vez dislocada y rota. No la podía mover, le provocaba un dolor terrible. Debía hacerse un torniquete si quería llegar a algún lado…

Un maldito dragón blanco. Artemis gruñó con enojo. Lo único que le faltaba era que ese condenado ataque a Bloodstone se estuviera llevando acabo ahora mismo. Que el pueblo se fuera al infierno, pero que le dejaran a él y a su hija en paz. Desde dónde estaba no podía ver ni su Daga Vampírica ni a Charon's Claw….del caballo, ni hablar. Meditó un momento…. Solo necesitaba recuperar fuerzas, hacerse un par de vendajes y todo saldría bien. Encontraría la forma de salir de aquel infierno dracónico…

Entonces oyó pasos acercándose a él rápidamente… ¿Había alguien más en el camino? Aquella persona se hincó a su lado izquierdo y preguntó "¿Se encuentra bien?" La voz se oía lejana y distorsionada, y Artemis se dio cuenta que tal vez se había dañado el sistema auditivo de ese lado. Al girar su cabeza, la herida en el cráneo le punzó intensamente… No podía verle con claridad, en parte por la capa que traía encima.

"Si, estoy bien… solo necesito unas vendas…" pero estaba mal. Cómo aquella vez en el acantilado y su pelea con Drizzt. La diferencia había sido que ésta vez, no estaba dormido y Jarlaxle no estaba cerca. Se le comenzó a dificultar el respirar y los 8 kilos de Elena sobre su pecho eran la principal razón.

"¿Le duele el pecho?" ahora podía reconocer perfectamente la voz de una mujer. Lentamente la extraña se dispuso a retirar a Elena del morral. Artemis iba a protestar, pero una sensación de bienestar le inundó cuando le quitó la niña de encima. No pensaba que sus costillas estuvieran en tan malas condiciones… la boca comenzó a saberle a sangre. Eso no era buena señal."¿Puede moverse?" preguntó la extraña.

El asesino gruñó "Solo necesito checar la pierna y…" la mujer ya no estaba a su lado. Se estaba alejando con Elena. El viento movió su capa y dejó entrever el cabello rubio canoso y la piel casi blanca. La verdad golpeó a Artemis como si fuera un troll. "Dragón…"murmuró entre dientes con furia. En ese instante la mujer volteó a ver al humano en el piso, varios pasos lejos de ella. Sus ojos azules denotaban una frialdad y seriedad que Artemis solo había visto en un solo lugar… en el reflejo su espejo.

–La va a matar- no tenía la más mínima duda de eso.

Artemis hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas y se giró para quedar bocabajo. Cada movimiento le provocaba un dolor tremendo, pero sabía que todo eso no se iba a comparar con lo que iba a sentir cuando no llegara hasta Elena. Literalmente comenzó a arrastrarse usando los brazos "DEJALA" gritó y la mujer sonrió ante aquella reacción del humano "DEJALA, MALDITA SEAS" Ni si quiera él podía creer lo que estaba haciendo… sin armas, herido de muerte, arrastrándose y gritándole a un dragón. Pero no podía evitarlo… era cómo si algo más hubiera tomado el control de su cuerpo, de sus pensamientos. Había perdido el control. Iba a perder a Elena. "NO TE ATREVAS" amenazó lleno de rabia.

La mujer dragón miró a la bebe que estaba llorando en sus brazos. Le quitó el sombrerito azul y la sábana blanca con encajes dorados con el símbolo de Lathander, tirándolos al piso, cerca de dónde él se encontraba. "Disfrútalos mientras puedas" y diciendo esto, movió su mano y creó un portal por el cual desapareció. Lo ultimo que vió Artemis fue el rostro de su hija, sollozando, buscando a su padre.

"¡NOOO!" gritó tan fuerte que pensó que se le desgarrarían los pulmones. Justo cómo había imaginado lo que sintió era aún más terrible que las heridas que llevaba. Golpeó el suelo repetidas veces descargando su frustración y terminando de lastimarse la mano en el proceso. No le importaba. Ya nada importaba. Este vacío…este sentimiento de devastación era lo que siempre había tratado de evitar. Encariñarse con alguien solo llevaba a la propia destrucción… y podía decir con seguridad que en el momento en que Elena desapareció por ese portal, podía darse por muerto.

El aire comenzó a faltarle de manera alarmante, estar bocabajo no le permitía respirar. Dolorosamente se giró de nuevo, mirando al cielo lleno de nubes oscuras. Sin embargo un pedazo dejaba relucir un cielo azul brillante, oculto del otro lado. Pero eso no importaba.

Elena iba a morir y él no había podido hacer nada. No era justo…. "NO ES JUSTO" gritó furioso "NO ES JUSTO" repitió en voz alta no tan fuerte esta vez… ya no tenía suficiente fuerza.

No tenía suficiente fuerza…. No podía hacer nada… Por un horroroso segundo aquella sensación le hizo viajar al pasado… ya no era Artemis Entreri, el asesino más temido de Calimport, o el nuevo y respetado 'Héroe' de Bloodstone…. Era Artemis Entreri, el niño, que estaba en el piso a merced de su padre, de su tío, del lujurioso viejo comerciante de Memnon.

"NO ES JUSTO" trató de gritar con indignación pero su voz se había vuelto un hilo. De nuevo sentía aquel total abandono, esa cólera al preguntarse cómo era posible que cualquier dios 'bueno' permitiera algo tan horrendo. Que permitieran que un ser inocente e indefenso…

"¡BASTARDOS… HIPÓCRITAS!" gruñó con irritación. Y ahora él iba a morir. Hacía mucho tiempo ya había aceptado ese supuesto destino que le esperaba del otro lado. ¿Cuantas veces sus víctimas le repetían lo mismo con sus últimas palabras? _"Vete al infierno"_ y Artemis nunca lo había negado realmente.

Parecía que había perdido su instinto de supervivencia. Vivir… para qué? Volver a aquél estado de limbo en que Drizzt le había dejado?. ¿Sin sacar ninguna clase de alegría en la vida cómo lo había hecho durante tantos años? Se dio cuenta entonces que había conocido por lo menos algo de alegría o felicidad en esos últimos meses con su hija.

De pronto, algo surgió en la mente de Artemis.¿Qué pasaría con ella en el más allá?. ¿Quién la recibiría? Artemis sabía de antemano (cómo casi todo el mundo) que las almas de los Ateos terminaban en la supuesta muralla que rodeaba la ciudad de los muertos. Había oído cierta vez en un estúpido debate que muchos sospechaban que el alma de los bebes terminaban ahí, pues no se les habían inculcado la adoración a algún Dios o que se dirigían al que habían seguido sus padres. Aquello solo había reforzado la idea de Entreri en que los Dioses solo jugaban con las almas de los mortales...

…Pero ahora… una escalofriante duda surgió, no en la mente, si no en el pecho de Artemis. ¿Y si ella terminaba en la muralla… si desaparecía por que ella no creía en nada y él tampoco?

"No…no…ella no" No se merecía eso. Ella era inocente. Tan pequeña e indefensa. Ella debía estar en un buen lugar … o a dónde fueran las personas que supuestamente se decían buenas. "Calihye…" ella podría ser su única esperanza, pero en los 8 meses que estuvieron en contacto, el tema de la religión jamás salió a relucir. En aquellos momentos le había parecido excelente que ambos compartieran por lo menos ese punto de vista… pero en este instante solo esperaba que no fuera así.

Miró a su lado el gorro y la sábana de Elena. Estiró su mano para alcanzarlos y los atrajo hacia él. Fijó su vista en el emblema del sol naciente en la sábana Lathander. "Farsante…" protestó . Lathander, Ilmater, Tyr… ¿justicia¿Proteger a los indefensos? Puras patrañas. Apretó los dientes y estrujó la tela entre sus manos. Si iba a sufrir en el más allá bajo el infierno de algún Dios, lo haría con tal que Elena estuviera bien… "¡ME OYEN?" expresó con frustración "¡Cualquiera que esté escuchando! Maldita sea, no la dejen sola... " gruñó con cansancio. Sin poder salvarla del dragón era lo único que podía hacer por ella… asegurarle un buen lugar. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento y el tiempo se le acababa. "…por única vez, escúchenme….me lo DEBEN…no me ayudaron a mí….ayúdenla a ella…. Quien sea… Escúchenme…"

La vista se le oscureció, sus manos perdieron las fuerzas que le quedaban y lo último que vio fue aquel oasis de cielo azul en medio de las nubes negras de tormenta.

* * *

Se sentía…¿libre? En aquella completa oscuridad no sentía nada más. Había hecho lo posible por Elena. El resto ya no importaba. Que hicieran con él lo que se les antojara, seguramente se lo había merecido. Pero no pediría perdón… el no podía pedir perdón por querer sobrevivir. Había hecho lo que era necesario aunque no le gustara…y de nuevo lo había hecho al ponerse a disposición de estos dioses… ¿Quién sería el afortunado que se quedaría con el alma de Artemis Entreri para hacerle sufrir por toda la eternidad? 

Una placentera calidez le inundo el pecho. Hasta el momento estar muerto no parecía tan malo. Aquel calor apareció también en su cabeza y le recorrió hasta las piernas. Se sentía bien y se dio cuenta que las fuerzas le estaban regresando.

"¿…….Artemis…….Artemis….?" la inconfundible voz de Jarlaxle le hizo pensar que tal vez el dragón había llegado a Bloodstone matando a varios y el alma del drow se había topado con él. Pero entonces sintió manos en los puntos donde surgía aquella calidez.. ¡No estaba muerto!

"¡Artemis? Vamos, despierta, despierta" oyó más claramente. Se obligó a abrir los ojos… los párpados parecían que le pesaban una tonelada pero poco a poco su vitalidad regresaba al cuerpo.

Estaba rodeado, en el piso… instintivamente movió sus brazos en un reflejo por defenderse, pero las manos de Jarlaxle le detuvieron "Tranquilo, tranquilo, no te muevas… vas a estar bien…." En su voz se denotaba una gran preocupación. "Te están curando… todo va a estar bien…" Artemis oyó un 'POP' seco y su pierna dejó de estar dislocada y rota. Carylan, Elathyn, Kym y Jarlaxle se encontraban hincados en el suelo junto a él ayudándolo. Pero no podía verlos bien… tenía húmedos los ojos. ¡Había estado llorando? No lo recordaba.

A pesar de la petición de Jarlaxle, Artemis se llevó una mano a la cara para quitarse aquellos indicios de debilidad en sus ojos. No deseaba que le vieran así, y menos Jarlaxle. "¿Dónde está la niña?" preguntó Carylan, quien le estaba curando el golpe en la cabeza. Artemis tardó unos segundos en pasarse ese trago amargo…

¡Qué clase de broma era esta¡Le habían dejado vivir a él, pero su hija moriría de todas formas en las fauces de un dragón? "Dragón Blanco de mierda…" murmuró pero todos pudieron oírle sin problemas. "… se la llevó…"

"¿Dragón Blanco? Debió ser una Gran Sierpe…" Morrern comentó mirando a su alrededor y la cantidad de arbustos arrancados de sus raíces. En ese momento, Kym terminó de curar la pierna de Artemis y se levantó husmeando el aire.

"…Hembra… el rastro desaparece ahí" Kym señaló en dónde la dragona había creado el portal.

"Usó magia para abrir un portal" aclaró Artemis. Mientras tanto, Carylan y Elathyn terminaron su trabajo en el humano y este trató de sentarse. Enrodag se acercó hasta él y le devolvió la Daga Vampírica.

"Ya encontré tu espada también, pero tendrás que levantarla tu…" comentó Enrodag a Artemis. Este se levantó todavía sosteniendo en una mano el sombrerito y la sábana. Jarlaxle le miró intranquilo, sabía que el humano no estaba 'bien'.

"Voy a matar a esa dragona…" caminó hacía dónde Enrodag había señalado la espada y la levantó del suelo para enfundarla.

"Artemis, seamos realistas…" empezó Jarlaxle. Por más que lo quisiera, la niña debía estar bien fría, literalmente. Sus planes de irse de Bloodstone se estaban viniendo abajo.

"Soy realista… VOY A MATARLA" le gritó al drow. Los dragones se miraron unos a otros bastante incómodos. Kym por su parte tenía una enorme cara de tristeza, parecía que se le había muerto una mascota.

"Morrern… ¿Puedes usar tu clarividencia?" preguntó Carylan tomando a casi todos por sorpresa.

La dragona lo meditó un momento y asintió con la cabeza. "Si, claro. Necesitaré las prendas de la niña cómo referencia" Morrern se acercó a Artemis y extendió la mano pidiéndole la sábana y el gorro. Por alguna extraña razón, el humano no podía soltar aquellas prendas…. Se estaba aferrando a ellas. Era lo único que le quedaba. "Si quieres que la encuentre, dámelas…" explicó Morrern. Finalmente cedió a la petición y le dio lo que pedía.

Todos se acercaron observando con detenimiento a la dragona mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a hablar en voz baja en la lengua dracónica. Artemis no sabía que estaba diciendo, pero estaba claro que era algún tipo de hechizo. De pronto, abrió sus ojos, totalmente en blancos.

"Una cámara… una caverna de hielo…" giró la cabeza mirando a su alrededor "Hay seres congelados alrededor… elfos….. medio elfos…. Es una despensa de comida…" la palabra 'despensa' hizo que Artemis sintiera que iba a devolver el estómago. Carylan frunció el ceño al oír la clase de comida que guardaba esta dragona. Morrern miró al piso "Está aquí… Elena está aquí…. Está dormida, puedo ver cómo se mueve su pecho"

"¿La dejó ahí nada más?" preguntó Jarlaxle sin poder creerlo. En respuesta Morrern miró hacia arriba.

"No hay manera de que ella salga… las entradas están arriba… un par de metros del suelo..."

"¿Pero está bien?. ¿Está lastimada?" preguntó Artemis. Morrern sonrió y asintió. Al parecer Elena estaba bien. "Tengo que ir por ella" se giró hacia Jarlaxle completamente decidido. "TENEMOS que ir por ella" La cara del drow no podía demostrar otra cosa que inconformidad.

"Entreri…" Carylan habló "No podemos permitir que un inocente sufra en las garras de un dragón maligno si sabemos al respecto. Pero debes entender que si ésta dragona ha tenido la osadía de hacer esta incursión, significa que el resto no tardará en llegar. Tenemos que proteger la muralla y poner en alerta todo Bloodstone…"

Claro, su hija no podía compararse con las miles de almas que vivían en el maldito valle de Bloodstone. Apretó los dientes lleno de odio.

"… por eso Kym irá con ustedes" terminó de decir Carylan.

"¡Qué?" todos exclamaron, incluyéndose Kym.

"Kymalophiskym...¿Entiendes la gravedad de esta misión?.¿La responsabilidad que te estoy dando?" NO, Artemis quería uno de los otros dragones, no al estúpido. Simplemente NO.

"SI" exclamó el joven con resolución. Los ojos parecían brillarle de emoción y a la vez de responsabilidad. "¡Bahamuth me guiará para proteger a esta criatura!" dijo llevándose la mano al collar con el emblema de la estrella. El resto no podía creer lo que estaban oyendo.

"Carylan, recapacita…" pidió Elathyn. "Es una Gran Sierpe…"

"No van a matarla" aseguró Carylan. Artemis no estaba tan seguro de eso. "Van a sacar a esa niña de la cueva. ¿Entienden? Por su propio bien… SOLO saquen a la pequeña." A Jarlaxle no tenía que repetírselo dos veces pero temía que Artemis se dejara llevar por un sentimiento de venganza.

"¡Entendido!" expresó Kym como si fuera un soldado.

"¡Morrern!.¿En qué dirección encontraste a la niña?" preguntó el dragón dorado.

"Directamente al norte, justo antes del gran glaciar…pero Carylan" Carylan frunció el ceño comenzó a mover sus manos. Pronunció un par de palabras y un portal se abrió frente a ellos.

"Lo puse lo más al norte posible, deberán buscar la entrada. Kym podría encontrar el rastro de la dragona…. ¿Tienes la esencia?"

"¡Cómo tengo mis escamas! Estoy listo" dijo Kym moviéndose como si estuviera calentando antes de una carrera. Artemis estaba apunto de estallar.

"Carylan… Creo que es... Ventisca Asesina" manifestó Elathyn con preocupación.

La cabeza de Kym volteó inmediatamente "¿Ventisca Asesina¿No era quien planeó el primer ataque a la puerta, según nuestro espía?"

Artemis miró con incredulidad a Kym y luego a Carylan. "¿Es….eso cierto?" preguntó con calma. EL dragón afirmó con un movimiento de la cabeza. Primero la dragona había dejado huerfana de madre a Elena y ahora planeaba comérsela… Artemis sentía que nunca quería volver a oir la palabra DRAGON en toda su desgraciada vida. Había tenido suficiente de ellos. Estaba harto. Pero ahora tenía que concentrarse…primero debía sacar a Elena de esa…despensa… y después podía pensar en todas las armaduras que se haría con esa dragona.

"Vamos" demandó Artemis a Jarlaxle señalando el portal. El drow se pasó la mano por uno de sus bolsillos, dónde mantenía oculta la gema del Dracolich. Después de todo parecía que iba a tener que usarla antes de retirarse de Bloodstone. Los tres se acercaron al portal decididos.

"Contactaremos a nuestro espía inmediatamente… tal vez pueda ayudarles" aclaró Enrodag antes de que lo cruzaran. Artemis hizo una mueca de desconfianza y sin más desaparecieron a través del portal.

* * *

Pues eso es todo por el momento... El capítulo 7 viene lleno de dragones, sangre y dolor. Así que espero que estén preparados para eso. Muchísimas Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews.

Thanks to all who have left reviews. I think I would translate this Fanfiction when I have enough time.


End file.
